New World Legend
by Sailorstar165
Summary: Ryo-oki's back and is ready to play! Ryo-oki is back on "The World" as a normal player. Well, as normal as a .Hacker who has saved "The World," anyway. Can she still play the game with people attacking her? This takes place AFTER my other .hack fic.
1. Login 1: Deletion?

Login 1: Deletion?

Hi! It's me (again). This is another desperate attempt to put this story back on the site. Oh! ((If I do this, it means a comment I felt like putting in the story.))

* * *

Ryo-oki sighed. "School's starting soon…"

"I know… Seems summer went by really fast, ya know?"

"Now we're 7th graders… You know what that means… MORE HOMEWORK!"

"Aw… Come on… It won't be that bad."

"You won't have Ms. Smith… She's the worst!" ((She IS a teacher at my school, and she DOES give a lot of homework.))

"How do you know?"

"My next door neighbor Kim had her. She had no time for anything…" ((I don't have a neighdor named Kim.))

"Oh well. You can do homework in half the time of a normal person!"

Keiichiro walked up to them. He had a postcard in his one hand. "I heard your parents won a trip to the U.S. Ryo-oki."

Ryo-oki's head shot up. "How'd you find out!"

"I told him." Mia smiled.

"What?"

"Did a man walk up to you at all?" Keiichiro asked calmly.

"Yeah! Some weirdo carrying a bag of old samurai movies he rented."

"That would've been Sanjuro."

"Who?"

"He's a friend of mine."

Ryo-oki turned red. "Then I should've said hi… I thought he was some kind of perverted old man…"

Keiichiro laughed. "Oh well. You can apologize to him online."

Ryo-oki nodded. She smiled. "Oh! I should get my last week of 'The World' before school starts again!" She waved goodbye and started to run home.

"Wait! I haven't told the administration about you yet. If Stagmar finds you, you're doomed!"

Mia smiled. "Hey Ryo-oki, if you become a .Hacker, you won't be bothered anymore, right?"

Ryo-oki sighed. "What if I don't want to be a .Hacker? I still wanna be a normal player…"

Keiichiro thought for a moment. "I know! You can be an honorary member! You can access the base, along with anyone in your party."

Ryo-oki nodded. "OK." She turned and jogged home.

* * *

Topic: Kingdom Hearts

Is it me, or have KH characters been running around? Have I gone out of my mind from playing KH and "The World" too much? Are there skilled hackers or something? –KH Fanatic

Re: Kingdom Hearts

No! My friends and I won these designs in a contest! Besides, it's been a while since all of us have been on at the exact same time… WE AREN'T HACKERS AT ALL! Why do people keep saying that? -Riku

* * *

Ryo-oki looked around. "The World" seemed perfect. Butterflies were flying, the birds were singing, and Mortal was swimming in the river once again ((What? He likes doing that!)) It was too peaceful.

"Ryo-oki!" Yamiyuki called. "They've programmed bunnies into 'The World!' It's too bright!"

Ryo-oki laughed. Crimsoncat ran up to them. "THEY'VE FINALLY PROGRAMMED IN RAMEN! YAY!"

"What does it do?" Ryo-oki asked calmly.

"It's a healing item that heals 100 sp and 100 hp!" Crimsoncat yelled happily. "They've programmed in a bunch of foods!"

"Perfect for you CC." Ryu said sarcastically.

Ryo-oki laughed. Mia logged in. "Hey! I have something cool in my base!"

Ryo-oki followed Mia to her base. They entered. Tai came in too. "Hello Tai."

"Hey! Did you hear? The Emerald Knights are doing their usual 'Delete the Hackers' Speech. They're serious this time!"

Ryo-oki's eyes were wide. "Does Crimsoncat know?"

"Yup! Just warned her."

"Did she log out?"

"Yup."

There was a knock at the door. "Hey! Mia!" It was Blair. "Ryo-oki! You too! Let me in!" The door opened and he fell in.

"You know, as long as I'm in here, the door will open to you." Mia laughed.

"Help me! Some weirdo monster kidnapped my brother and sister!"

Ryo-oki stared. "Is this a joke?"

"No! Lance and Ren were kidnapped!"

Ryo-oki jumped up. "Where was it? Who did it?"

"Some administrators saying they were breaking the rules! They're holding them hostage!"

"What!"

"They said if I don't bring you to them, they'll be deleted!"

"Where do they want me to go?" Ryo-oki asked, looking down. 'How did those knights know I had Blair's Member Address?'

"They want you to go to 'Hidden Thief's Burial Ground.' You sure you want to go?"

Ryo-oki ran out of the room. "I'll go there." She reached the gate. "Hold on you guys! 'Hidden Thief's Burial Ground!'" She was warped to an ugly area. Suddenly, everyone she had exchanged Member Addresses with appeared. Ryo-oki stared around. They were in a dungeon. "How are we in prison cells!"

"Because I sent you here. I set up a net to catch you or anyone with your Member Address in these cells." A man walked in. He wore Silver armor with a green cape. "I am Stagmar of the Emerald Knights." He had a bunch of men with green armor around him.

Crimsoncat glared at him. "Hey! I was going to log out! I HATE YOU! I wanted to eat ramen before my break was over! My boss is a vampire you know! He hates me if I don't sell anything or get back to Anime Paradise in time!"

Ryo-oki stared. "Are you sure you aren't my friend Ame? And besides, you said you were a telemarketer."

Crimsoncat turned red. "No! I mean, uh, yes!" She stopped. "EEK! IT'S RAINING ADMINISTRATION BAFFOONS WHO HATE RAMEN!"

Stagmar smiled. "Calling administrators buffoons, oh great and powerful hacker Crimsoncat? I'll get a bonus for deleting you."

Kite sat in the cell opposite them with BlackRose, Elk, Mireille, the cat Mia, and Mortal. "Um… I'm a .Hacker, so why am I here?" Kite asked calmly.

"Why am I here again?" The cat Mia asked sleepily.

"Same here! I don't have Ryo-oki's Member Address." Mortal and Mireille shouted.

"Ah! But we have proof of you helping Ryo-oki in her rule breaking. Oh! And you've been killing other players. Mireille, you've helped too. And you cat-lady, your character designs illegal"

"But I'm a .Hacker too!" Mireille and Mia argued back.

"Fine! I'll send you all back! Everyone but Mortal." Stagmar snapped his fingers and they teleported away.

Riku sighed. "Um… You guys have some major bugs you know."

One of the knights yelled. "Silence!"

"Hey! What section are you in knight?" Stagmar asked, looking at the knight who had yelled.

"Um… Uh… I'm from the Virus Protection Section sir!"

"What number?"

"Um… 34885 sir!"

One of the other knights yanked the helmet off. The person's hair was silver and in a ponytail. His eyes were a cloudy gray. "Busted…" He jumped back. "I'll get you stupid administrators!" He jumped at the knights and killed them.

"You pathetic knights." Stagmar pulled an axe out. "I'll get rid of you one way or another!"

"Hey! You're that guy who took away the rare item I traded for because you said it was a hacked item!" The player got mad. "I'll beat you!" He knocked Stagmar back with a heavy blow with his huge sword.

Crimsoncat pulled her scythe out. She twirled it for a moment. Zombies came out of the ground and grabbed Stagmar. "Let's get outta here and away from Mr. Lab Rat!" ((Lab Rat A.K.A Stagmar is a jerk, isn't he?)) A red Chaos Gate appeared after she pointed her scythe at the ground, and they vanished.

* * *

Ryo-oki flung her headset away onto her desk. She had logged out. "Man! That Stagmar guy is rude!" She jumped on her bed. "Another person to hate." Then she stopped punching her pillow. "Who was that guy though?"

**TBC!**

* * *

OK! This is the first chapter of my new series! Anywho, I still have school and my other fanfic to work on. Oh!

Here are the credits:

? player: randomguy51. I'm not making this up!


	2. Login 2: Fame, Fame, GO AWAY!

Login 2: Fame, Fame, Go AWAY!

Not much to say today guys. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Ryo-oki sat at her computer, arguing with herself. "If I become a .Hacker, none of my friends will be bothered, but I don't want to be famous... I'll ask Mia what she thinks." She logged in.

* * *

Email: Silber

I got a hold of your email from Lightbreeze. I'm that guy who saved your butts from Stagmar. You're lucky I hate his guts out. I hope you give me some kind of reward for this.

Reply: Ryo-oki

NEVER!

* * *

Ryo-oki sat down on the railing of the bridge. "I'm so lucky Stagmar did his daily rounds already." She sighed. Stagmar had been deleting players for a week now.

"At this rate, no one will be left." Kira sighed. "Oh! That guy who saved us escaped from that weirdo through CC's gate! He got our Member Addresses by accident in the process. He wants to know if we can meet him at 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.'"

They walked to the Chaos Gate. "I hope they aren't tracking us. 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!'" Ryo-oki mumbled. They warped to the church.

"Glad you could make it." A player said. It was the person who had saved them. Now he was wearing black armor and a green cloak covering it. ((There's a lot of black armor here!)) He looked around. "You didn't bring Mortal or Lightbreeze with you? You guys stink."

"Why do you hate Stagmar so much?" Ryo-oki asked. She had been dying to raise that question since he saved them.

"He took Oblivion!"

"What?"

He held out a sword. "This! He tried to steal it, that damn freak!"

Ryo-oki looked at him strangely. "Ok, Whatever."

"I'm guessing you're Kira?" He asked Kira quietly.

"Yeah, why?"

Lightbreeze warped into the area. "Sorry I'm late!" She cried. "I found a place with a bunch if rare items!"

The man smiled. He turned to Ryo-oki. "Name's Silber."

Suddenly, the Emerald Knights showed up. "You're all under arrest! Drop your weapons!" One knight called.

Silber sighed. "Oh great. The Emoron Knights are here."

"That's Emerald." Stagmar took a step out of the crowd of knights. He grinned. "You'll all be deleted now." He suddenly froze.

The knights started panicking. "DAMN HIS DIALUP!

Kira laughed. "Dialup? What kind of administrator has dialup?"

Kite gated in. "One that's on a tight budget."

The knights started tying Ryo-oki and her friends up. Stagmar unfroze. "Sorry about that. My Mom went on the phone."

Silber started laughing. "You live with your mom!"

"I'm at her house for her birthday and couldn't get the day off." Stagmar said, turning bright red.

Kite sighed. "I'm a .Hacker, so why am I tied up?"

Stagmar glared at his knights. "I SAID THE HACKER GIRL! NOT KITE YOU MORONS!" He started hitting one of them with his ax.

Ryo-oki sighed. "Hey, um..." She gulped. "I'm a .Hacker, so why am I tied up?"

Stagmar scowled at her. "That won't work with you! The Administration has records of all .Hackers!"

Kite smiled. "But she is a .Hacker! Starting... NOW!" ((lol.))

Stagmar gave a fierce look. "I hate you." He turned to his knights. "Untie them." He started mumbling. "Dammit... More paperwork to do." He gated out with the knights following.

Kite circled to face Ryo-oki. "You know that means you're officially famous, right?"

Ryo-oki nodded. "Rather be famous than have all of my friends be deleted."

Ryu gated in. "What happened here?" He looked at the ropes, and Silber, who the knights conveniently forgot to untie.

Mortal jumped in. "Aw... You killed the knights without me?"

Silber smiled. "No way! I'm going to kill them with you Mortal!" He smiled.

Ryo-oki gated out.

"Hey!" Blair ran up to her.

Ryo-oki looked up. "Yeah?"

"It looks like you spent the day with Lance and Ren."

"Huh?"

Blair rolled his eyes. "I mean, you don't look good. Wanna kick some monster butt?"

Ryo-oki nodded. If anything, killing monsters would take her mind off of now being famous.

Lance and Ren ran up to them. Ren brushed her brown hair out of her face. "I wanna come!" She shouted.

"Same here!" Lance said.

Blair glanced at Ryo-oki, who nodded. "Sure! You guys can come along." Ryo-oki said happily. "The more the merrier!"

Blair frowned. "Ryo-oki, you don't know what you just said. They're really weak! I was planning on going to a high level area!"

"We're not weak!" Ren glowered at Blair.

"We're level 19!" Lance added.

"I know a nice level 20 area." Ryo-oki said calmly.

Ren and Lance gave Ryo-oki their Member Address and walked up to Blair. "Do you have a crush on her or something?" they taunted. ((Ryo-oki didn't hear))

Blair turned bright red. "NO! Of course not! Mom better not hear you 2 talking that way about me!"

Ryo-oki ignored them. "Let's go already! 'Bursting Thief's Cherry Hill!'"

They warped to a forest. They saw Balmung sitting under a tree. "Reki. Make sure you add Ryo-oki to the list of current .Hackers."

A Wave Master nodded. "Yes Lord Balmung. She actually accepted the job as a .Hacker?"

"I heard Stagmar muttering to himself about it. I asked Kite, and he said that she had."

Blair looked at Ryo-oki. "You're an official member of the .Hackers!" He said in shock. He glared at his twin brother and sister. ((Lance and Ren are the twins if you didn't know.)) "You tell anyone about this, even at school, and I'll get a friend of mine to PK you."

Lance and Ren stopped their whispering. "YOU'D SERIOUSLY PK US!"

"Not me, but the infamous Mortal."

"Mom!" Lance and Ren gated out.

Blair smiled. "Don't worry. Mortal killed them once, so now all I have to do is mention the name to scare them."

Ryo-oki smiled. She looked at where Balmung and Reki had been. 'They must have gated out while we were talking.'

Sora, Riku, and Kairi Gated in. "Hey! Ryo-oki!" Kairi said happily. "Wanna help us with this dungeon?"

Ryo-oki nodded and they went in. After a while of beating Chicken Hands, they reached the treasure. Riku opened it. "A Forest Mage's Staff." He handed it to Kairi. "It has a bunch of Wood-Element spells." He took the rest of the treasure. "A rainbow Card and a Grunty Doll. Not a bad collection." They used a Sprite Ocarina and Gated Out.

Riku smiled at Ryo-oki. "Can I ask one thing?" He said, beckoning Ryo-oki a little away from the others. "Where do you live exactly?"

"Japan, why?"

"Wanna meet at Kemina Mall?" Riku asked.

"Huh?"

"You don't live near there?"

"I do, but..."

"Great! It's a date!"

"Erm... OK." Ryo-oki walked to the Recorder and saved. She sighed. She logged out.

* * *

Ryo-oki sighed. "I can't believe I did that..." She turned to her bedroom door. "Most people would die for someone as nice as Riku to be their boyfriend... Tell the truth, most people would give anything to be famous... I'm the only one I know in my class who doesn't want to be famous..." She walked downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Hi! Anyway, here are the credits.

Silber: Randomguy51. He was the mystery character.

I have school still... BOO! I don't like it... Oh! Just for those who don't know, I don't live in Japan. I'm guessing on half the stuff, so please don't bug me. I want to one day live in Japan, so I'm making Ryo-oki live there! Later!


	3. Login 3: It's a Date!

Login 3: It's a Date!

Hi! I bet you can't guess what this fanfic's about without reading it! Anywho, let's see...

Mortal: HURRY UP! I WANNA KILL BALMUNG!

You'll never kill him on my fanfic! He's too cute!

Riku: I thought you liked me! starts to cry

No! That's not what I-

Mortal: Yeah, Miss Author Person doesn't like you.

I DO TOO!

Riku: Oh well! I love Ryo-oki more!

RYO-OKI'S BASED ON ME YOU IDIOT!

(Riku and Ryo-oki run off somewhere)

Oh well... Guess even my fanfic people don't like me... It's probably because I keep calling Shugo a pervert. My friends ask me about that a lot... The reason I call Shugo a pervert is because all the boys in my classes are perverts! Everyone except the boys I eat lunch with on Fridays for that smart people program at school. They like Anime. They're AWSOME! Oh! This chapter takes place in real life pretty much. You get to meet some of the characters offline.

* * *

Ryo-oki stood at Kemina Mall. "I wonder what Riku looks like in real life..." A picture of a tall man with black hair popped into her head. _'GOD! I hope he doesn't look like that. I don't like the Tall Dark and Handsome creeps...'_

A boy about 15 walked up to her. He had blue eyes and black hair with blue streaks. His glasses reflected a lot of light, so they were obviously thick frames. He smiled. "You're Ryo-oki, right?"

"Yeah, are you Riku?"

"Yup." He looked at Ryo-oki's blank stare. "If it's about my hair, my mom won't let me die it completely blue like my character online."

Ryo-oki laughed. "Are you really that obsessed with KH?"

"No, I just like the light blue hair. Besides, my character before had blue hair. I want to get green contacts or something."

"Can't you see well?"

"I'm a little near sighted. My mom won't let me get contacts, so I'm stuck wearing Coke bottles for glasses. She doesn't want me to break them during sport practices and stuff."

Ryo-oki grinned. "Your mom doesn't want you to get anything, does she?"

"She says I'll lose my contacts, even though I haven't lost anything since I was 7, and she says I'll get into trouble with the principal at my school. I asked him about dyeing my hair blue, and he says it's fine. I don't understand her sometimes."

"She's just worried."

"Yeah, I know. Especially since I passed out when playing the game." He looked at Ryo-oki. "You know, when Puppet Master was controlling me?"

Ryo-oki nodded. She had butterflies in her stomach. She actually met her crush from online, and he was just how she had imagined, except with glasses.

"Something wrong?"

"Let's do something!" Ryo-oki said, suddenly pushing herself. _'He invited me on a date, so we should have fun!'_

Riku looked at her with an odd smiled. "Hey, is your name really Ryo-oki offline?"

"Yeah. Isn't yours Riku?"

"No way! You think my mom would give me that cool of a name? It's Rei." ((Pronounced Raye for the U.S.))

"Rei's a pretty cool name."

"It's short for Reiki."

Ryo-oki burst into a fit of giggles. "Reiki? Like Balmung's little buddy?" She laughed.

Rei sighed. "I'd prefer if you called me just Rei..."

"Why not Riku?"

"What's in the game should stay in the game. Riku's a cool name, but I wouldn't want to be called that in real life."

Ryo-oki looked down. _'Our date's already messed up...'_ "Hey! My friend works at Anime Paradise!" ((This store doesn't exist as far as I can tell... Wish it did...))

"What's Anime Paradise?"

"All Otaku know about it! It's the best store ever!"

"I've never heard of it."

O.O ((Ryo-oki's face... Heh heh...)) "WHAT! How can you never have heard of it!"

"I don't go to the mall much."

Ryo-oki grabbed Rei's arm. "Come on! You'll love it!"

They walked into the large store. On one side, there was a bookshelf with manga and graphic novels covering every inch of it. Next to it, there were shelves of Anime VHS and DVDs. Another wall was lined with video games. There were posters covering the little wall space that was left. On extra shelves in the middle of the store, there were anime and video game toys. ((Scary... It looks like my room, but my room doesn't have the price tags...)) A 16 year old sat at the computer typing. She looked up. "Ryo-oki! It's nice to see you!"

Rei looked at Ryo-oki. "Who's this?"

"This is my best friend Ame. I don't see her all the time because this is an hour from my house." Ryo-oki smiled.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" The teenager asked with a sly grin.

Rei turned bright red. "I- uh- I'm-" He stuttered.

"My name's Ame." The young lady introduced herself.

"I'm Rei."

"Like from Beyblade?" ((I don't know the Japanese name, OK?))

Rei glared. "Not like from Beyblade!"

Ame smiled evilly. "You're right. He's much cuter!"

Ryo-oki rolled her eyes. "Ame, you think all anime characters are cute!"

Ame smiled. "I'm almost done downloading that game everyone talks about onto this computer!"

"What game?"

"I thought you said you were on it. I'm downloading 'The World'"

Ryo-oki grinned. "Doesn't your computer at home have it downloaded?"

"Yes! I'm on it!" Ame froze. "No! My computer doesn't have enough memory!"

Rei glanced at Ame. "You're CC, right?"

"No!"

Rei seemed to get an idea. "Yeah, it couldn't be you. CC's a lot smarter and cuter."

Ame snapped. "HOW CAN I BE CUTER AND SMARTER THAN MYSELF!"

"That proves it. Ame is CC."

A portly ((it means fat, VERY fat)) man came walking in. "What's going on!" He bellowed.

Ryo-oki glared at him. "Who're you?"

"I'm the manager of this store!"

Ame looked at the computer. She clicked the cancel button. Her black hair seemed to stand on end near the man. "How may I help you?" She asked Rei. _'He's my vampire for a boss.'_ She mouthed to Ryo-oki.

The man stomped out. "Let me know if there's anymore trouble."

Rei grabbed Ryo-oki's shoulder. "I think we should be leaving now..." He pulled her out of the store.

"See ya later!" Ame yelled.

Rei led Ryo-oki to the food court. He got them some fries and a shake. "Ryo-oki, where do you go to school?" He asked when they sat down together.

"I go to Kina Middle School." ((I don't know if it exists, OK?))

Rei nodded. "I go to a private school." He smiled. "They have the ugliest uniforms at Miakoro High." ((No clue if it exists. Let's pretend everywhere I mention does in the world of fanfics, OK?))

They ate their food and joked a little more. Ryo-oki looked at her watch. "Oh no! I have to go home!"

Rei smiled. "I'll take you there."

"I can't believe he lives 3 blocks down..." Ryo-oki sighed. She rolled onto her stomach and looked at a new weekly magazine called 'The World Weekly.' "Who knew they made a magazine dedicated to 'The World...'"

* * *

Hi! Still uploading everything. It'll be a while... 


	4. Login 4: Hanging With Rei and Friends

Login 4: Hanging with Rei and Friends

I got a couple of funny (cough MortalSora cough cough) things for real life. This chapter starts online.

* * *

"Hey! Ryo-oki!" Blair called. 

"Yeah?" Ryo-oki turned.

"I won a trip to Japan in an Otaku contest. You had to show how much you liked anime or manga somehow, and I won!"

"Really? Maybe we can meet somewhere. How about Ice Cream Chris's?"

"Where's that?"

"It's about 3 blocks from my house." Ryo-oki told him where it was. ((Since the ONLY place I know of in Japan is Tokyo, I'm not going to say where Ryo-oki lives.))

Blair grinned. "OK! I'll meet you there next week. I'll have to ditch Lance and Ren though."

"Why? They have a peanut butter fudge sundae. When you eat it, you can't talk for at least 10 minutes."

Blair laughed. "I like that idea! I wonder if I can leave them in Japan."

"I don't think Japan is ready for a copy of Godzilla in real life..."

Riku walked up to them. "I'll see you 2 there I guess. Want me to invite all of the people I know from online?"

"Yeah! It could be a party!"

Blair turned around. "I like that plan. I need to log off and pack. We're leaving soon, I think..." He logged off.

"Who DO you know offline Riku?" Ryo-oki asked.

"Sora and Kairi obviously. Then there's Tai. That's it."

"I can invite Kite and BlackRose, but they might be busy... I am NOT inviting Shugo." Ryo-oki logged off.

* * *

_**One Week Later...**_

Ryo-oki brushed her hair out. "Man... Why does my hair have to be so long? Oh yeah, I like it that way." She ran out of the door. "Later mom!"

"Say hi to that nice boy Rei for me." ((What's scary is the fact her mom thinks he's _'nice...'_))

Ryo-oki rolled her eyes. _'My mom's only met Rei once, and she's saying he's nice...'_ She hurried to the ice cream shop.

Keiichiro greeted her. "What's up?" He asked.

Shugo sighed. "Why am I here again?"

"Because you wanted to meet Ryo-oki's friends." Keiichiro smiled.

Akira laughed. "Where is this guy anyway?"

A boy walked up to them. He had short dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He had a black shirt with flames on it. He had navy blue cargo pants with black and white Nike shoes. ((What's Nike exactly? I seriously don't know!)) "**You Ryo-oki**?" He asked calmly. ((English in bold))

Ryo-oki nodded. "**Blair, you look a lot like you do online**!"

"**I know. My real name's Tim. How'd you know it was me**?"

"**You're lucky I can speak English**..." Ryo-oki laughed. "**The fact that you didn't speak Japanese gave it away**."

Shugo stared. "**Um... I not speak English good**."

Tim laughed. "You're lucky I can speak Japanese pretty well."

Keiichiro smiled. "'The World' translates everything that's said to the language spoken from where the person's accessing."

Shugo leaned back. "Where's everyone else?"

Rei ran in. "Sorry I'm late! Some annoying kids wouldn't leave me alone."

"**You know, you sound like that guy Tim hangs around with online**." A girl said calmly. She looked exactly like Ren from "The World."

"**Yeah**!" A boy agreed. ((English.)) He looked identical to the girl.

"Can you speak English?" Ryo-oki asked Rei.

"Yup. I'm lucky." Rei turned to the 2 kids. "**Could you please not bug me**?"

Tim stood up and went to the counter. "I'd like 2 peanut butter fudge sundaes." He told the person.

"Trying to shut someone up?" The man asked, scooping ice cream into 2 bowls.

"Yeah..." Tim answered, looking back at his brother and sister, who were arguing. He came back with the sundaes. "Eat these." He put them on a table next to the ones Ryo-oki and friends were at.

"Oh boy!" They shouted, grabbing the spoons Tim had. They started to shovel the ice cream in.

2 people ran in. "Sorry we're late Rei!" The boy panted.

"Same here." The girl agreed.

"No problem." Rei answered. He turned to Ryo-oki. "These 2 are Sora and Keiko, or better known as Sora and Kairi."

Sora smiled. He had dark brown hair that was short and stuck out in odd directions. "Yup. Nice to meet you."

The girl had reddish brown hair. "Same here."

"Did you dye your hair like that Keiko?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. I got it dyed like this about a year ago."

A van crashed into a parking space outside of the ice cream parlor. A man with stringy orange hair and 2 different color eyes stepped out of the car. He didn't have a right hand, but he was holding a Popsicle stick construction that looked like it next to where his hand should have been. "What's up?" He asked, looking at Rei with a grin.

"Who's he?" Ryo-oki whispered.

"He lives across the street from me."

"I finally found something to replace my hand!" The man laughed, holding up the Popsicle sticks.

"Um... OK..." Rei said, shaking his head.

The man turned to Shugo and grinned. "What's up?" He held the fake hand out to Shugo.

Shogo was too busy looking at the man's shirt, which was white with a demon picture on it. Under the demon, there was writing that said 'Samael.'

"What?" The man asked.

Shugo looked up. "Uh... Nice jacket." He said, trying to hide the fact he was figuring out what the shirt meant.

"Like it?" He took off the black jacket. There were 2 red wings colored on the back.

"Are you always such a bad driver?" The waitress walked up to the table. "Your little party assembled, or are you still waiting?"

"I'm sorry." Ryo-oki sighed. "Not everyone's here yet."

The waitress looked at the man with a disgusted look on her face. "Oh no. It's **_YOU_**." She whispered into Ryo-oki's ear. "Be careful. It's rumored he killed someone with a spork." She walked away.

"Killed someone with a spork? Is that true Mr.?"

"Yeah. I was sent to jail for it. That's what the rumor says anyway. There's another rumor that says I worship a demon named Samael."

Tim sighed. "I'm so glad Ali and Andrew can't speak Japanese. They'd think you were nuts..." Tim glanced at Ryo-oki. "Who else are we waiting for?"

"Uh... Mia, Ryu, and Tai."

Ryu rode up on a bike that looked like Cloud's motorcycle. ((Not my fault if you don't know who Cloud is. I don't know what the Motorcycle looks like either...)) "Sorry I'm late. I needed to finish customizing my bike."

Mia walked inside after him. "Woulda got here sooner, but my bike had a flat tire." She looked at the man, who was now chattering with Sora about cars. "Who're they?"

Ame burst in. "Don't start without me!" She said. "My boss the vampire wanted me to- to- **_CLEAN_**!"

Ryo-oki sighed. "We're still waiting for Tai to get here."

A boy in a red shirt with hair of the same shade walked in. You couldn't tell what he was thinking by looking into his calm green eyes. "Hey Rei." He said calmly.

Rei smiled. "Hi Kai! Okay! Time for introductions!" He said calmly. Ryo-oki helped introduce everyone.

"Who's he?" Kai asked calmly, pointing at the man. ((Kai is Tai. Not sure if you could tell.))

"I'm Kerchevskoinmoyvilnary Jane, but you can call me K.J. or Jane." K.J. smiled. "I'm Mortal online."

Kai glared. "Who invited the player killer?" He said, but there was no sign of feeling in his voice.

Ryo-oki stared. _'Wow... He's nothing like the Tai from online...'_ "Erm... You're Tai, right?'

"Yeah." Again, no feeling.

The waitress came up to them. "I see your little party has doubled in size. Joy. What do you guys want?"

"I'd like a banana peanut butter hot fudge sundae." Ryo-oki said without even thinking.

"That sounds good. Extra whip cream with mine!" Ame agreed. ((Yes, I know you with whip cream Kagome.))

"Same here!" Keiko smiled.

"I'd like a chocolate peanut butter milkshake." Ryu ordered.

Sora grinned. "Cookie Dough!"

Rei sighed. "Strawberry banana."

Tim looked at the waitress. "What would you suggest?"

"I personally like the banana split, but that's me." She shrugged.

"I'll take that."

"I'll take some chocolate." Kai leaned back against the chair.

"We'll take double fudge brownie!" Akira said, meaning Keiichiro and her.

"Chocolate chip." Shugo laughed.

"Same here." Mia glanced at K.J. expecting him to order something strange.

They weren't disappointed. "I'll take a pumpkin and banana peanut butter with caramel and fudge sprinkles." K.J. smiled. ((Hope I made the order strange enough MortalSora.))

The waitress rolled her eyes. "Should've guessed you'd pick something too gross for words." She walked away.

"What's with the eyes?" Kai asked K.J.

"I wear contacts." K.J. grinned darkly. "Why?"

"No reason. I just thought I saw someone who looked exactly like you at a Ballet studio."

"That was me! I'm training to be an acrobat!"

"What do you really do?"

"I'm a car salesman."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You drive that badly, yet you sell cars. Ironic."

The ice cream came. They all ate it and talked about things in real life and on "The World." Tim stood up when they were done. "I have to go. My mom said to get to the hotel by 8. **Ali**! **Andrew**! **Come on**!" He grabbed them. "Sorry I gotta leave. Wish I could stay longer. Bye!"

"**What were you saying to your online girlfriend**?" Ali teased.

"**Yeah! What'd you say**?"

"**She's not my girlfriend**!" Tim yelled. "**She's a friend**!" He chased after his brother and sister.

They all stood up. "Gotta go! Later!" Ame went outside.

"Same here." Sora and Keiko answered.

Ryu got on his bike. "See ya!"

Kai stood up. "Bye, I guess." He walked out of the door. ((Man... He's so unemotional... Oh wait, he's supposed to be that way...))

K.J. hopped into his van. "L47312!" ((Later in L33T.))

Mia looked behind her at Ryo-oki. "I have to go too. Bye."

"Shugo, see you at work." Keiichiro stood up and left with Akira.

Shugo glared. "Jeez. All he thinks about is me getting to work." He stomped out of the shop.

Rei turned to Ryo-oki. "Want me to walk you home?"

Ryo-oki blushed. "Yeah. OK..."

* * *

Hey! Of course, I'm still posting this. I'm working on it! 


	5. Login 5: How Many Fans Can She Have?

Login 5: How Many Fans Can She Have?

Hi peoples! I've been busy with my KH oned. If you haven't read it yet, please do!

* * *

Ryo-oki sat on the bench. "Where is he?" She asked. Rei had asked her to wait for him at the park. It wasn't like him at all to be late. She stared at all of the little kids running around and sighed. 

Kai walked up to her. "What's with you?" He said with a weak smile.

Ryo-oki glanced at him. "That's the 1st time you've ever smiled."

"There's a reason for that." He sat down next to her. He watched as a family walked by. "They look so happy." He said, watching the 5 year old girl with her parents. "She's lucky."

Ryo-oki frowned. "What do you-?"

Kai shook his head. "It's just, my parents are getting divorced. I'm not sure what I'm going to do..." ((No, my parents aren't getting divorced. It's the character's problem, not mine!))

Ryo-oki froze. _'I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have said anything!'_ She thought. "Well, at least you can see your parents a lot. My dad's an archeologist, so it's just me and my mom most of the time."

Kai stood up. "Later." He trudged away.

"Ryo-oki!" Rei panted. His hair was now dark blue. "Finally dyed it. What do you think?"

Ryo-oki laughed. "I think it looks good." She bent down to look into his eyes. "Now you just need to get rid of the glasses."

Rei laughed. "I found a great area we can go to!" He said calmly. "Meet me at the Chaos Gate."

Ryo-oki frowned. "I have major homework today." She pointed at her bag. "Besides, you have it too."

Rei looked at his backpack, which was filled to bursting. "I bet I have more."

Ryo-oki walked home. She did her homework and logged into "The World."

* * *

Topic: The Great Ryo-oki 

Did anyone else hear that there's a new .Hacker? Her name's Ryo-oki and she has a way weird character! Maybe I can get her autograph! –King Lenny ((I know it's a dumb name. Spur of the moment.))

* * *

Riku was leaning on the bridge. He turned to face Ryo-oki. "What's up?" 

Ryo-oki smiled. "Nothing really. Now about that area..."

"Hey! Isn't that Ryo-oki!" A crowd started forming. "Wow! I'm, like, your biggest fan ever!"

"Same here!" Another girl called.

"Can I have your autograph?" Someone else yelled.

"Can I be your boyfriend?" A boy whistled.

Ryo-oki backed up to the rail of the bridge. "Hang on! I- I'm not that great!" She lost her balance. "AHHHHHHHH!" She fell into the water. She felt cold. _'What? Am I actually feeling this?'_ She swam up to the surface. The cool air stung her face.

"Hey! You alright?" Riku called. 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.' He mouthed.

Ryo-oki warped there. "Riku?" She called. The place was empty. "Riku?" She took a step forward and the ground collapsed. She hit the floor with a dull thud. "Ow..." She looked around.

The place had stone walls and looked sort of like a dungeon. Mortal stood there, ready to kill Riku. "Not sure how we all got down here, but I can get a nice prize." He charged to kill Riku.

Riku dodged and fell to the floor. "Uh-oh!"

Ryo-oki pulled out her sword ((currently a heavy blade)) and blocked Mortal. "Stop it! We should find our way out of here!"

Riku pulled out a Sprite Ocarina and tried using it. "What?" He asked. It didn't work.

A girl wearing a white tank top and matching pants walked out of one corridor. "Not this one either..." She scratched her head. Her turquoise eyes fell on the 3 of them. "What the...?"

Mortal stopped his attempt to kill Ryo-oki and Riku. ((Currently, Mortal and Ryo-oki are trying to push each other back because Ryo-oki won't stop blocking, and Riku's sitting on the floor holding the Sprite Ocarina. "Well, looks like we have more company." He said. "We have a real party now."

The girl ignored him and messed with her turquoise hair, which was in a ponytail. "How'd you get down here?"

Ryo-oki pointed to the ceiling, but then realized that the hole she fell through wasn't there anymore. "Well, uh..."

The girl laughed. "The floor gave way, right? My name's Mikicho." She looked at the corridors. "I've been stuck in this dungeon for a week. Every time I log out and log back in, I find myself in this room."

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Nope! It's an adventure! This must be a special event!"

Ryo-oki shook her head. "Somehow, I don't think so..."

Anthony fell through the floor and landed right on top of Mortal. "I'm so sorry!" He said as he jumped up. He looked around. "Where are we?" ((Had to bring Anthony back. He's cool.))

"I'd like to know the same thing." Wraith sighed. ((Wraith is so calm, even in this bizarre of a situation...))

"How long have you been there?" Mikicho asked him curiously.

"About an hour."

Ryo-oki looked at the ceiling again. "How do we keep falling through?"

Silber fell through a hole in the ceiling. "That's new." He said.

Mikicho stared at Ryo-oki a moment. "Now I recognize you! You're Ryo-oki, right?"

Ryo-oki froze. "Please don't ask me for my autograph! I've gotten enough people in Root Town asking."

Silber nodded. "I know. I saw the whole show."

Anthony backed p against the wall. "It' kind of... scary here..."

Mortal grinned. "I am the ghost of a PKer who wants to kill everyone who falls into my trap!"

Anthony screamed and hid behind Ryo-oki. ((Sorry if I made him a little of a chicken...)) "A- A ghost!"

Silber walked up to Mortal and hit him in the head with his sword. "Shut up. Don't scare people."

Mortal frowned. "Since when am I scaring anyone?"

Kai ((the one online! Not good old Tai)) looked down on them through the hole in the ceiling. "What're you all doing there?" He let down a rope.

"Finally!" Mortal yelled. "We're saved!"

Mikicho looked longingly at Ryo-oki. "Wha-what?" Ryo-oki asked.

"Nothing! It's just; I'd like your Member Address." She stopped. "Not so I can brag to people or anything, just to have an adventure with you!"

Ryo-oki sighed and gave it to her. "Let's have an adventure really soon."

Mikicho jumped happily. "OK!"

Ryo-oki put down the controller. "Man, that was weird. Is this an event?" She looked at her computer screen. "What next? A monster made of chocolate pudding?" She flopped onto her bed without another thought.

* * *

Tempted to do the pudding monster... 


	6. Login 6: Ryooki's Forgotten Past

Login 6: Ryo-oki's Forgotten Past

HELLO PEOPLES!

* * *

The alarm went off. "Damn... Forgot to turn the alarm off again" Ryo-oki pushed the sleep button. "I should just break the alarm. I never use it." She turned one the computer. "Yes! A weekend!"

* * *

Email: Riku

What's up? Haven't heard from you in a while. Let's meet somewhere... How about 'Hidden Lovely Tri Pansy'? Heard it's a fun area.

* * *

Ryo-oki didn't even go into town. She wasn't going to be ambushed AGAIN. She turned to the Chaos Gate. "'Hidden Lovely Tri Pansy!'"

The area was a large meadow. "Wow. This is just like the area I met that one player..." She looked around.

"Hey!" Riku called. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

Riku laughed. "About what?"

"When I went on my friend's computer when I was little."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well..." Selena sat down. "I don't really remember..."

"Huh?" Riku sat down next to her.

"Hmm... What I remember is that I went on her computer and met a weird character. I was 5 when I did, so I don't really remember..."

"What happened?"

Ryo-oki shook her head. "I told you, I don't remember."

"What happened?" He repeated.

"Um... We talked a little, then there was this bright flash..."

Riku blinked. "Bright flash?"

"Yeah! After that, I started hearing and seeing things no one else could..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I could tell what kinds of birds by their chirping and stuff... Creepy stuff..." She touched one of the flowers that were next to her. "People thought I was weird for that sort of thing... I ignored that I was different that way for so long, I almost forgot..."

Riku put his hand on his shoulder. "I never thought that was possible. Maybe that's why you have that bracelet. Because of that event..."

"It wasn't an event... I think the girl I talked to was Aura for some reason..."

"Can you hear things on 'The World'?"

Ryo-oki nodded. "I can hear a ringing noise or something when Data Bugs show up..." Then she picked the flower and smelled it. "I can feel and smell too..."

Riku jumped. "What!"

Ryo-oki looked up at the clouds. "It's true... It's like I actually exist here..."

At that moment, Mortal jumped behind Ryo-oki. "Ha ha! Caught you off guard!" He hopped in front of her. "Why ya crying?" He asked, staring at her watering eyes.

Riku pulled his sword out. "Go away!"

Mortal grinned. "Why should I?"

Mireille ran up to them. "Mortal! I thought we were here for treasure!"

"We are! I just wanted to kill someone, but seeing as it's them, there's no point."

"Wanna come with us?"

Ryo-oki smiled. "Sure! I'd love to!"

They walked to the dungeon, well; Mortal was riding on PKG... The Grunty sighed. "Are we there yet, CLANG?"

"I've never heard of a Grunty who complained before..." Riku sighed.

"I have a special AI program that allows me to complain, CLANG!"

Mortal looked at Mireille with a dreamy look on his face. Mireille was too busy singing about rare treasure to notice though... "Mireille, how old are you in real life?"

"8, why?"

Mortal fell off of PKG. "Damn..."

Mireille looked slightly confused. "Why?" She repeated.

"Oh nothing... Just curious..." Mortal looked really upset...

PKG laughed. "Heartbroken, huh Mortal, CLANG?"

"Shut the fuck up..."

Mireille and Ryo-oki were fighting a giant peacock-like monster. "Little help here guys?" Ryo-oki asked, slicing into the peacock's wing with an ax.

"Treasure!" Mireille shouted, using an Earth spell on the monster.

Mortal sliced its head off. A treasure chest appeared. "Treasure for you, Mireille."

Mireille pounced on the box and opened it. "Ooo! I can smell the rare item now!" She opened it. "The Death... Aw man! This stinks!"

They finally reached the bottom level, getting The Death from every treasure along the way. "How many of these spells can there be?" Mireille complained.

Ryo-oki opened the final treasure. "The Death, The Death, and..." She grinned. "The Monkey Staff!"

"Really! I've never heard of that item before!"

"No... Just another The Death..." Ryo-oki heard a loud ringing noise. "Uh oh..."

"Uh oh what?" Mortal asked.

"I hope I'm hearing things..."

Riku turned pale. "OK, what's going on?"

There was a flash, and a huge monster was standing in front of them. It looked like a bunch of The Death pasted together. "Who dares try to take my treasure?"

"An event! Oh boy!" Mireille shouted.

"Not an event..." Ryo-oki slashed the monster and a barrier broke. "DATA DRAIN!" She blasted the bug, and a bunch of weird rocks pasted together appeared. "Wha...?"

Mortal stabbed the thing where its heart would have been. It exploded, leaving a big rod on the floor. "Huh...? Was that a Data Bug?"

"No... I think it was an actual virus..." Ryo-oki picked up the staff and fell over laughing. "I thought I was only joking!"

Mireille took the pole-looking thing. On the top was a monkey. "MONKEY STAFF!" She hugged it. "TREASURE!"

They Gated Out, and Ryo-oki logged out.

"What a weird dungeon... I liked Mireille's face though!" She walked downstairs to watch some anime. ((It's Saturday morning, BTW.))

* * *

Hello! I might not work on this fanfic for a while... I'm sorry, but I have other fanfics and need to remember what's happening in this one again. 


	7. Login 7: Merry Christmas Ryooki!

Login 7: Merry Christmas Ryo-oki!

Hello! Obviously, this is a Christmas chapter. Oh! This chapter has nothing to do with my life. I just wanted to give Ryo-oki's dad a face.

* * *

Ryo-oki ran home from school through the freshly fallen snow. "Mom! I'm home!"

Ryo-oki's mom looked up. "Ryo-oki, I have some bad news."

"Did dad fall into an ancient crypt in Egypt again?"

"No... He won't be able to come home for the holidays. He just emailed me. HE wants to meet you on 'The World' though. It says 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground' in the message. You know more about that game than I do. You figure out what it means."

"Dad's on 'The World'?"

"Yes. Now hurry up. You don't want to keep your father waiting."

Ryo-oki put her book bag down. "OK." She went up to her room and logged on.

* * *

Email: Riku

I heard Wraith got in trouble with the admin again. I tried Flash Mailing him, but no response. He was deleted... I thought we couldn't get in trouble because we were .Hackers...

Reply

Sorry Riku. We still can get into A LOT of trouble. We can bend the rules a little, but that's about it...

* * *

Ryo-oki turned to the Chaos Gate. "'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!'" She ran into the church. "Hello?"

"Right here." A wave master with an Egyptian-looking wand called. He had dusty pants and small glasses. Scratching his dirty brown hair, he asked. "Ryo-oki, right?"

Ryo-oki looked directly into the man's blue eyes. "Dad?"

"It's actually Alchemist here. I'm a rare hunter online. Very famous one too."

"Even online you're an archeologist..."

"Yup. It's nice to see you." He tried to brush some sand off of his brown vest and tan shirt underneath it. "I was looking around a sandy area a few minutes ago." He smiled.

Ryo-oki laughed. "Even online, you can't stay out of the dirt!"

"You make it sound like a bad thing. Besides, you're a lot more famous than me. And don't look so shocked. You're all over the message boards."

"I know... It wasn't exactly a choice though. It was either be deleted or become a .Hacker. I chose .Hacker."

"I probably would've done the same thing."

"Why aren't you coming home for Christmas?"

"I'm trying. I told your mother I might not make it home. I'm guessing your mother's being negative again?"

Ryo-oki laughed. "Yup!"

"How many times has she tried to make you be a model now?"

"About 10 times since you came home over the summer."

Mikicho ran into the room. "Oh! Hi Ryo-oki! I was hoping I'd find you here!"

"Why's that?"

"Somehow it got out that you came to this area. A huge group of fans are waiting for you to come back from here. If you don't Gate Out soon, they'll storm the place."

Alchemist sighed. "I guess we'll have to go. Really stinks." He gave Ryo-oki his Member Address. "By the way," he whispered in Ryo-oki's ear, "I'm playing from the airport right now. Don't tell your mother. I have to surprise her with this one. I'll try to convince the crowd that you aren't here. Later!" He Gated Out.

"Who was that?"

"My dad."

"Your dad's awesome! He's almost as famous as you on 'The World!' If only my dad was that cool!"

Ryo-oki sighed. "Is there a way I can just warp to another area from here?"

"Not that I know of..."

A boy with white hair and a strange hat gated in. The wave master glanced up at the 2. "Should have known this area would have someone hanging around it."

"I'm Mikicho! What's your name?"

The boy gave her a cold look. "Why should I tell you?" He turned to Gate Out.

"Wait!" Ryo-oki called. "What's wrong? You look upset."

The boy's blue eyes wandered over to Ryo-oki's innocent face. "Wait... You're the .Hacker Ryo-oki, right?"

"You aren't gonna attack me, are you?"

"Of coarse not. I already know Kite. I can get an autograph from you any day."

"What's your name?" Mikicho asked again.

"Tsukasa."

"Tsukasa? THE Tsukasa? The Tsukasa who couldn't log out, like 9 years ago?"

"That's right."

Mikicho's jaw dropped. "That is so COOL!" She ran up to him. "Can I have your Member Address? Huh huh huh!" The only problem was, she said it so fast, that you couldn't understand it.

Tsukasa stared. "What?"

"Can I have your Member Address?"

Ryo-oki walked up to him. "Do you know if that crowd's still out there?"

"Yup. Alchemist is trying to get them to leave, saying you're not here. They're about ready to come at anytime. If you want, I could get you out of here."

"How?"

Tsukasa pointed his wand up in the air. "Can you think of any Keywords?"

"'Beta, Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field!'" Ryo-oki said immediately. They instantly warped to that area.

"How did you do that?" Mikicho asked.

"I used an old trick from 9 years ago. The Crimson Knights kept hunting for me, remember?" Tsukasa gave Ryo-oki his Member Address. "Call me if you run into fan trouble, OK?"

Ryo-oki nodded. "See you guys!" She logged out.

* * *

"Ryo-oki!" Her mom screamed.

"Yeah?" She walked downstairs to find her dad sitting on the couch. "Dad!"

"Yup! It's me." He hugged Ryo-oki.

Ryo-oki smiled. "I'm glad to see you. You know your character looks exactly like you, right?"

"Yes, I know." He held a box out for her. "I know it's a little early, but here's a Christmas present."

Ryo-oki tore the paper off. An Egyptian Dress, with blue beads and a gold necklace to complete the outfit, sat in front of her. "Wow... It's so pretty."

"Glad you like it. Let's eat! I'm starving."

Ryo-oki's mom grinned and they started eating dinner.

* * *

What did you think? YAY! The return of Mikicho and Tsukasa! W007! I'm not exactly happy right now. Anyway, Happy Holidays! See you guys! 


	8. Login 8: New Threat

Login 8: New Threat

It's been a while since I've updated. Sorry about that. I'll update more often, I hope! Oh! So you know: I uploaded all of the older at once. I had this fic up once, so if you were wondering why I did a Christmas fic in March, that was from last time.

* * *

Ryo-oki ran into the school. "I'm gonna be late!" She shouted. "Stupid cat kept me up all night!" She ran into her homeroom and realized only a few people were there. "Mia...? What's going on? Where is everyone?"

Mia looked up. "Huh? I don't know... Even the teacher's late."

A girl walked into the class room. "Um... Guys? If you didn't know, school's canceled." She was 14 and had long dark brown hair. Her eyes were extremely dark, almost a black color. ((I changed the age so she could still be at that school. It's middle school, after all. Sorry.))

"Who're you?" Mia asked.

"I'm Ayame Katushiro! I'm an 8th grader!" The girl grinned.

Ryo-oki stared. "Um... OK... Whatever."

"Just curious, are you guys on 'The World'?" Ayame smiled. "My username is Mikicho!"

Ryo-oki stared. "You mean... You actually went to our school the whole time!"

Ayame blinked. "Who're you on 'The World'?"

"Ryo-oki, the .Hacker."

"REALLY! NO WAY!" Ayame beamed. "I didn't know you went here either!"

Mia stared. "Um... Should I know her?"

"Uh... No... We met on 'The World'." Ryo-oki frowned. "Why's school canceled? Why're you here?"

"Oh! Uh... I came and the principal told me to tell anyone hanging around that school was canceled. Apparently, everyone's sick with some kind of bug."

"Really?"

"Everyone except the teachers, that is. The one thing in common is that they all play 'The World.'" Ayame turned to leave. "Maybe there's a virus online! Let's check it out-" Someone ran right into her. "Ow!"

"I so sorry!" The person said in English. She stood up and brushed her brown hair out of her face and adjusted her glasses. She had green eyes.

"What?" Ayame asked, confused. "I don't speak English." She looked pleadingly at Ryo-oki.

"Um... Who are you?" She asked the girl who had crashed into Ayame.

"Oh! My name's Rachel! I just moved here." The girl said, quickly switching to Japanese. "I'm sorry." She said again. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Ryo-oki smiled. "From the U.S. I'm guessing?"

"Yup! Just got here 2 days ago. Thank God we're done packing."

Ryo-oki nodded. "Well, if school's canceled, let's go home." She walked out the door, careful of anyone else who might be running in the halls.

She noticed Rei dashing down the street at breakneck speed. He plowed right into her. "Ack! I'm so sorry!" He said, quickly standing up again. He glanced around the ground for his glasses. "Ha!" He picked them up. "Sorry Ryo-oki." He smiled.

"Hey Sis!" A boy called to Rachel in English. "How come school's closed?"

Rachel sighed. "Are all of the school's closed?" She asked Ayame.

"Hey!" The boy yelled. He looked almost exactly like Rachel, except a lot shorter. "Are you gonna answer me!"

Rei stared. "Didn't you watch the news? Just about everyone's sick with a flu-like virus."

"Really?" The boy stared.

"Alex! Go home!" Rachel growled.

"Why?"

"Because I said so! You're bugging me!"

He glared. "Fine! I got dibs on the computer though!"

Rachel sighed. "He forgets I have a laptop..."

Ryo-oki turned to leave. "Uh... Rei? Are Keiko and Sora sick too?"

"Yeah. I just called them." Rei nodded. He started to follow Ryo-oki. "I'll walk you home." He whispered.

"Thanks." She mumbled back.

Ayame stopped them. "Wait! Let's all meet on 'The World!' We'll have a lot of fun!"

Ryo-oki nodded and they all left.

* * *

Topic: Disease?

Everyone who plays 'The World' seems to be sick. I wonder why...? –Mimiru

Re: Disease?

Well, yeah! Maybe it's a virus in the game! –BT

Re: Re: Disease?

Please stop acting like EVERYTHING is 'The World's' fault –Balmung

Re: Re: Re: Disease?

OH MY GAWD! It's, like, Balmung of the Azure Sky! The hottest guy on the planet! Or... At least on 'The World.' –Balmung Fangirls United ((I have to laugh at this one, I'm sorry, but I HAVE seen a username like this once. Sadly, I don't remember where...))

* * *

Ryo-oki looked around. "I wonder where..."

Tai ran up to her. "Hey! Did you hear? Everyone who plays 'The World' is getting sick!"

"I know Tai." Ryo-oki smiled. "How's the situation with your parents?"

"Oh! Everything's fine now! They're back together again." He grinned.

A girl walked past. She was a Long Arm with a complicated spear. She had shoulder length blue hair with a bright red bow. She wore red chest armor and torn blue shorts. She was humming some kind of happy tune. Ryo-oki noticed Tai's eyes following her. The girl did too. "What? Is there something on my face?" She asked, sounding calm.

"Oh! Nothing!" Tai turned slightly red. "Nothing at all..."

Lightbreeze appeared in front of the Chaos Gate. "A RARE ITEM!" She yelled happily as she pounced to grab the girl's spear.

The girl just pulled the spear out of reach. "There's no way you're getting this. Took me forever to find."

"But it's a rare item!" Lightbreeze complained. "Oh well! I'll find it on my own then! What area?"

"Um... It was a special event item. That's why I won't trade it or anything."

Lightbreeze pouted. "Damn! I was hoping to get it!"

"I'm guessing you're a rare item collector." The girl smiled. "I know someone who might be able to tell you where to get one of these." She whispered something in Lightbreeze's ear. "OK?"

"YAY! TREASURE!" She ran over to the Chaos Gate.

"She's a little energetic, isn't she?" The girl smiled. "My name's Maria. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tai grinned. "I'm Tai."

"Hey, think you could help me? Some dork keeps trying to PK me because I have this rare item."

"Let me guess." Ryo-oki groaned. "His name's Mortal?"

"Yup." Maria nodded.

Silber came in riding a Rocker Grunty. "Hey! Ryo-oki!" He grinned. "Ain't she a beaut?" He said, faking a southern accent.

"Huh?" Ryo-oki stared.

Silber laughed. "I meant, isn't this Grunty awesome? Now I can finally beat Balmung's Grunty Racing Records! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Good evil laugh." Mikicho appeared. "I'd give it a 7."  
"Ha ha, very funny."

Another character appeared. She was a Wave Master with brown hair and green eyes. She had a light blue hat ((sort of like Tsukasa's)) with a yellow line on it. She wore a pink jacket with a light blue skirt. She was wearing a red cape with a dark blue outline. Her shoes were white with pink bows. "Hi!" She beamed. "I'm Rachel the Wave Master!" She held up a small staff with a heart on top. The strange thing about the staff was that the heart had little wings on it that kept twitching.

"Uh... You're weird..." Silber stared.

"YOU LOOK LIKE YUKITO FROM CCS!" Rachel tackle hugged Silber.

"Ack! Get off of me n00b!" He moaned. ((He really doesn't really look like Yukito...))

A Werewolf character with jeans that were ripped at the knees warped in. He had a black T-shirt on too. His one ear were pieced and had what looked like dragon fangs dangling at the end of the earring. "Rachel! Off of him! That's really rude you know!" He looked sort of like a Golden Retriever.

"Kuro!" Rachel yelled. "You be quiet!"

"Please ignore my sister... She suffers from Fangirl-itis."

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"It's an obsession with tackling **_ANYONE _**who looks like anime or video game characters you like."

"Then I've never suffered from it. I enjoy it thank you very much!"

Mortal fell off of the roof laughing. "Looks like Silber has a fangirl!"

"I'M NOT A FANGIRL!" Rachel yelled. "Wait..." She looked directly at Mortal. "YOU LOOK LIKE RIKU! I wanted Squall, but you'll have to do!" ((Not really...))

"Um... If you want Riku, he's over there." Mortal managed to point to Riku.

"Riku! WHERE!" Rachel turned ready to tackle Riku.

"Ack! You stupid player killer! You're trying to PK me indirectly again!" Riku managed to dodge the tackle.

Maria just stared. "OK... What's going on here?" She blinked.

"I have no clue." Sora logged on. "I just got here. Who's that?" He pointed to Rachel and Kuro.

"SORA! Do you know where Squall is!" She said, but it was hard to understand.

"She's like Mikicho when Tsukasa showed up..." Ryo-oki stared.

Mikicho glared. "What did you say about me Ryo-oki?"

"Uh... Nothing!" Ryo-oki laughed guiltily.

Mikicho glared. "Yes you did!"

Ryo-oki turned to the Chaos Gate. "Later guys! 'Beloved Floral Candy Drops!'" She warped to a forest area. "That was close." She went to the dungeon. "Who's that?" She hid behind a tree.

"So our first attempt failed..." A female Long Arm in gray sighed.

"Yeah, all it did was make anyone whose character was infected by the virus sick. Nothing as big as the coma victims." A male Heavy Axmen wearing a white trench coat muttered. "If we don't do it next time, the admins will delete us."

"Right." Said a female Wave Master wearing a venomous green robe. "We must do it this time Renaye."

"I'll work on hacking areas for the data bugs." The Long Arm nodded.

"But, Al, what are we going to do about the admins." The Heavy Axmen frowned.

"I don't get it." The Wave Master sighed. "Ron, just because you're 2nd in command doesn't mean you can boss us around."

"Why Al? I mean, I **_AM_** the second best hacker of the group." The Heavy Axmen nodded.

"What? I'm the one who find ways to infect the characters!" Renaye shouted.

"And I'm the one who creates the viruses!" Al agreed.

"See? You couldn't pull this off without us!" Renaye shouted.

'_What the...?' _Ryo-oki thought. She kept listening.

"The people I'm worried about are the .Hackers." Renaye muttered.

"Well, we'll have to deal with them, especially Ryo-oki."

Ryo-oki gated out. _'I have to tell Kite!'_ She ran to the base. "Now how do I open this?" She copied what BlackRose had done when Mia was a Grunty. "Kite!"

Kite jumped. "What the!" He said in shock.

"Kite! It's awful! Some hackers are trying to do something to 'The World' and-"

"Calm down." Balmung said. "Repeat it slowly."

Ryo-oki took a deep breath and explained what she had overheard. When she had finished, there was a silence.

Kite was the first to break the stillness. "If hackers are really trying to destroy the game, what's their motivation?"

"How should I know!" Ryo-oki yelled. "I only know they're trying to take over 'The World'!"

"I guess I was wrong." Balmung muttered. "I'll have to apologize to Mimiru and BT next time I see them..."

Ryo-oki turned and logged out.

"Should we include her in this one?" The cat Mia asked.

"We'll try to keep her from getting involved for as long as possible." Kite said with a nodded.

* * *

Ryo-oki sneezed. "Maybe I'm getting sick too..." She sat down on her bed. "It's still early. I'll take a nap." She curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

Credits! (I missed these)

Rachel: My friend Rachel. She's not on Fanfiction yet, but we're working on it.

Kuro/Alex: Rachel's idea again.

Maria: Created by zeldalover. She's so awesome! Thanks!

I hope this is long enough for you guys! I haven't updated in forever! This was pretty fun actually. I enjoyed writing this again! Like I've been saying for a while, I don't need anymore characters. I'll try to update this again soon. Later!


	9. Login 9: The Black Phoenix and the Ring ...

Login 9: The Black Phoenix and the Ring Bearers

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. On to the story!

* * *

The bell rang. "Good! School's finally over!" Ryo-oki cried happily as she stood up.

"What're you so happy about?" Mia laughed.

"It's the weekend! That's what!" Ryo-oki smiled. "It's time to go on 'The World'!"

"I'll meet you there then." Mia nodded.

* * *

Email: Kira

Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while! Kyle's doing just fine if you were wondering. Let's go on a dungeon adventure!

Reply

Sure! How about today?

* * *

"Hey Ryo-oki!" Kira called.

"Hey! Where is Kyle?" Ryo-oki smiled.

"He said he couldn't get on today. One day we'll go on an adventure together." Kira grinned.

"Hey!" Mia logged in. "We going on a quest or not?"

Ryo-oki nodded. "Who's that?" She pointed at a person who was walking toward the Chaos Gate.

The man had completely black armor. He had dark purple eyes and silvery hair. He had large phoenix wings on his back. "What're you staring at...?" He asked, looking in the direction Ryo-oki was pointing. "Oh! You're looking at me." He smiled. "Sorry, but if you want me to go on a dungeon adventure with you, you'll have to be strong. I only go to tough areas."

"Why's that?" Kira asked. "You like to show off?"

"No, I just like adventures. If it's easy, I really don't like to go to weak areas because it's not any challenge."

"What level are you?" Ryo-oki asked.

"Oh! I'm a level..." He finally seemed to realize who Ryo-oki was. "OH MY GOD! You're the .Hacker Ryo-oki! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize who you were! I'm sorry I accused you of being weak!"

"Yes, I'm the .Hacker, don't make a scene!"

"I'm sorry. I'm a level 30. I'm Black Phoenix." He bowed.

"Wait a second..." Mia muttered. "I recognize that bad habit of apologizing... Hi Matt."

"Huh? You know who I am in the real world?"

"Yup. I'm Mia, your next-door neighbor."

"Oh! Hey! I was just going to go on a quest. Wanna come?"

"What's the area?" Kira asked.

"Huh? It's 'Bright Angel's Eternal Kiss'." Black Phoenix smiled. "There's a rare item there that I want to get."

"What is it?" Ryo-oki asked, with a little interested.

"It's called 'Angel's Wings'" Black Phoenix explained. "It gives a character wings as equipment. It also allows the character to fly."

"Really?" Ryo-oki was definitely interested now. "Do you think we could all get one?"

"No, but I'll give it to you Miss Ryo-oki." Black Phoenix beamed. "I only want t go on an adventure. I'd trade the item to someone anyway. If you help me get it, I'll give it to you."

"Wow! You'd do that?" Kira asked.

"Yup! I only care about the adventure."

"Let's go!" Ryo-oki stopped. "I need your Member Address." She said, slightly embarrassed.

Black Phoenix nodded and gave it to here. "Thanks in advance for the help. 'Bright Angel's Eternal Kiss'!" They warped to a large beautiful area.

"Whoa! It's like we're on a cloud!" Ryo-oki yelled, looking around.

"Yeah. It's a new area. Do you ever read your emails from CC Corp?" Mia asked.

"Uh..." Ryo-oki looked at her feet, turning slightly red.

"Never mind." Mia shook her head. "Let's grab those wings and-"

"Hello!" Crimsoncat jumped from one of the trees. "What's up?"

"Ack! What're you doing here CC?" Ryo-oki screamed in shock.

"You can never escape your stalker!" Crimsoncat laughed.

"Stalker...?" Black Phoenix asked, slightly confused. "I don't get it..."

"She follows me all over 'The World'. She just likes doing that." Ryo-oki shook her head. "Come on. I wanna get those wings!"

Mortal jumped on top of Black Phoenix. "He! This is a rare design. Would you mind meeting my friend Mireille?" He smiled. "If you don't, I'll PK you."

Black Phoenix sighed. "After I get what I came for."

"What would that be?" He pulled out his spear. "If you don't tell me, I'll PK you anyway."

"Then I can't meet your friend."

"Damn you! You're right." Mortal put the spear away.

"Ha ha! Mortal was outsmarted once again!" PKG laughed.

"Shut up damn it!" Mortal hopped on his back. "Let's ride. I'm following you, so don't get any ideas to Gate Out on me." He grinned evilly.

They all went into the dungeon. After countless battles, they finally reached the final level. They went into the treasure room. "You grab the treasure." Black Phoenix smiled. "You fought really hard Ryo-oki."

Ryo-oki walked up to the chest and opened it. She pulled out the wings, but the item disappeared. "What!" The entire area started shaking.

The man in the white trench coat appeared. "Hello there! You managed to get through the dungeon and get the wings! Nice job! Too bad I can't let you have them." He pointed a finger at the ground. "Rock Claw, complements of me, Ron!"

A huge monster appeared. It was a giant rock thing with large claws. It was glowing and had immunity to magic as well. As soon as it roared, the man in the trench coat vanished.

"Oh no!" Black Phoenix yelled, avoiding the monster's attack. "What're we supposed to do!"

Ryo-oki pointed her bracelet at the creature. "Break its Data Barrier!"

Everyone attacked it except Ryo-oki, who was a Wave Master at the moment. After a while, the monster roared and blasted them to the ground.

"Shit!" Black Phoenix fell backwards. "What are we supposed to do now!"

"RED, BLUE, GREEN, YELLOW, AND VIOLET DATA DRAIN!" A bunch of lights hit the monster, but nothing happened. A small team of players ran in.

"Are you guys alright?" A Long Arm with pale skin and black eyes asked. She was wearing bright red everything. Her hair was a dark purple. ((I'll say at the end where you can get a better description. These are a friend's characters.))

"Yeah, who are you?" Ryo-oki asked.

"I'm Iam." She pointed her spear at the monster. "Nothing happened to it!"

"That doesn't make any sense... We did the strongest attack!" A boy with blue pants, a puffy blue vest with long blue sleeves, and tall black boots. "It makes no sense!"

"Wait! You can combine Data Drains?" Ryo-oki asked.

"Yeah." Iam nodded.

"Let's try combining your Data Drains with mine! It might be a lot stronger!" Ryo-oki nodded.

"Worth a shot." They all pointed their rings at the monster. "Prisma Data Drain!"

"Aura's Data Drain!" Ryo-oki yelled.

The monster vanished with a roar. Ron appeared again. "Pretty good kids. I underestimated you. Make no mistake; I'll never do that again." He disappeared.

"Is he a Prism Player?" Iam asked.

"What's a Prism Player?" Ryo-oki asked.

"Huh? You've never heard of them?" Iam stood there dumbstruck. She shook her head and explained what the Prism Players were.

"Oh... They're hackers trying to destroy 'The World'?" Ryo-oki nodded. "Sounds like my problem here..."

"Oh! Can we trade Member Addresses?" Iam asked.

"Sure!" Everyone exchanged them.

"My name's Orizo." The boy in blue smiled.

"I'm Zaiten." Another boy nodded.

"My name's Chikoro!" A girl smiled.

"I'm Gabriella." A girl wearing violet nodded. "Nice to meet you Ryo-oki. I got to go."

"Same here." Ryo-oki nodded. There was a bright flash and the wings appeared in front of her. "Oh! I finally got them!" She equipped them. "How do I look?"

"They look good on you." Kira grinned.

"Bye guys!" Ryo-oki Gated Out and saved.

"I wonder if that Ron person has anything to do with those Prism Players Iam mentioned..." Ryo-oki curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

Credits! (Wow, I don't have much today!)

Black Phoenix: Mathew, uh... Don't know his penname on Fanfiction. Sorry about that.

Iam, Zaiten, Orizo, Gabriella, Chikoro, and anything to do with them: They belong to the story Log On! By Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan. I used them with permission, so don't bug me. She used Ryo-oki in hers, so it's only fair. Anyway, read her fic if you want to know more about those guys. It's really good!

Anyway, in this fic, Sammy-Chan's characters meet mine in a different way. I hope you liked what I did in this fic Magical Girl Sammy-Chan! Thanks for letting me use them! Thanks again!


	10. Login 10: Love on April Fools Day

**Login 10: Love on April Fools!**

In honor of April Fools Day. Kind of a duh.

* * *

"Well, now that the teachers are done having their holiday fun by giving us lots of homework, I'm logging in!" Ryo-oki hit Enter and logged into "The World".

* * *

Topic: The April Fools Day Celebration Event!

The event is about to start. You have to go to 'Hidden Laughable Playground' to learn the exact rules. You will get a great prize for completing the event. –Balmung

RE: April Fools Day Celebration Event!

OH MY GAWD! It's, like, BALMUNG! I hope the prize has to do with you! Can I please be your girlfriend? –Balmung Fangirls United

RE: RE: The April Fools Day Celebration Event!

Yes, it has to do with me. Go to the area specified to find out the details.

RE: RE: RE: April Fools Day Celebration Event!

Oh my God! It has to do with the great Balmung? I'm coming my future husband! –Angel's Heart

RE: RE: RE: RE: April Fools Day Celebration Event!

Hey! I saw him first Dumbass! –Rare Hunter Gal

RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: April Fools Day Celebration Event!

Um... Just so you know, I'm really not interested in pathetic fangirls who worship the ground I walk on... Please leave me alone before I report you to the Emerald Knights for harassment. –Balmung.

RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: April Fools Day Celebration Event!

Wow... And I thought I had creepy fans... –Ryo-oki

RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: April Fools Day Celebration Event!

I LOVE YOU RYO-OKI! –Ryo-oki's Biggest Fan

* * *

"Man... I have extremely creepy fans..." Ryo-oki noticed Tai and Maria a little ways in front of her. "Guys!"

Maria turned and smiled. "Ryo-oki! It's nice to see you again!"

"You too!" Ryo-oki grinned at Tai. "Anyway, you hear about the event?"

"Yeah! I was gonna win it for Maria too! I heard what the prize was from someone who did it last year." Tai smiled.

"I heard it was a kiss from Balmung! I really don't want it!" Maria growled.

"Let's try to win it!" Ryo-oki said. "If we do win, I'll kiss Balmung for you guys, OK?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but he won't mind if it's so Tai or you don't have too-"

"Hello!" Rachel appeared right next to Ryo-oki. "I'll kiss Balmung if you want! He looks like Yukito!"

"Then it's settled. Rachel will kiss him." Ryo-oki smiled.

Rachel stood there a minute, then started panicking. "But I'm in love with Squall!"

"You mean the FF8 character?" Tai said, staring.

"So?"

Ryo-oki fell over laughing. "Seriously?" She stood up and walked over to the gate. "'Hidden Laughable Playground!'" They all warped to what looked like a circus tent.

"Hello everyone!" Balmung came on stage. "I'm sure you already know, but there's the Aprial Fools Day Celebration Event today! The point is to get to the bottom of the dungeon," he pointed at the circus tent, "and get the rubber chicken. The chicken will make anyone hit with it start doing the chicken dance, and the prize is getting to hit me with it. The first one to go down, get it, and come back up wins. Everyone who makes it to the bottom will receive a rubber chicken, but the first one up will get to hit me with it. On your marks, get set, GO!" When he saw no one was moving he sighed. "Didn't you hear me? I said the race has officially started!" ((Just so you know, I got the idea for the chicken on Runescape. I don't play it that often, but my brother babbles about it on a regular basis. He mentioned the chicken dance and the rubber chicken.))

Everyone stared at him for a moment, and then started running to the dungeon.

"Ow!" Maria was pushed into Tai, and they both turned bright red. "Uh... I guess we should hurry if we want to make Balmung do the chicken dance... Huh?"

"Hey! You guys should hurry up!" Ryu ran past.

"Hey! We can't let him win!" Ryo-oki shouted. They all ran into the dungeon.

Maria tripped and landed right on top of Tai. "Ack!" She yelled, realizing her lips were touching his. "I'm so sorry!" She jumped up, turning bright red.

Tai, who was just as crimson, stood up. "It's OK. What was that anyway?"

Rachel knelt down. "It's a wire... I guess there are a bunch of joke traps like this throughout the dungeon..."

"We should be careful then." Ryo-oki nodded and walked through the door to the next level.

After running through the 5 levels of pitfalls and an assortment of other traps, they made it to the bottom level. "No one's here... Scary..." Rachel muttered walking through to the next room.

"I guess the traps got everyone else." Maria said.

"Yeah! There were monsters and traps in every room! They probably tripped on a wire and the monster killed them." Tai sighed weakly.

They heard Rachel scream up ahead. "HELP! A MONSTER!"

They all ran in to find a giant monster. It was oozing around and growling menacingly.

"This'll be easy!" Tai slashed it, but nothing happened.

"Hi there!" The female Wave Master in green appeared. "I'm Alexandra!" She bowed. "But you can call me Al! It doesn't matter because you'll all be dying soon! Pudding! Attack!"

"What the!" Ryo-oki dodged the blow. "This monster's made of pudding?"

"Yup! It's April Fools Day after all! The monster should be funny!" Al smiled, still floating in the air above her monster.

Maria cast a spell on Al. "Time to attack your own creation!"

"Not so fast!" Al smiled, fixing her status. "I'm a better hacker than that! You're joking if you think you can beat me that way!" She cast a spell. "Take my specially hacked fire balls!"

"AHHH!" Maria screamed as the fire started burning her.

"Oh no!" Tai ran over to Al and swung his sword at her. "Leave Maria alone!"

Al dodged easily, but the fire around Maria stopped. "Darn you! Pudding! Finish them off!" She warped away.

Ryo-oki grinned. "Guys! Use magic on that fucking monster!"

Everyone did magic while Tai concentrated on healing. The monster's barrier broke. "Good! DATA DRAIN!" Ryo-oki shouted, destroying the monster. She blinked. "That was too easy..."

The final treasure appeared. Maria opened it. "It's the rubber chicken." She handed it to Tai. "You take it. You saved me after all."

"Maria..." Tai said, slightly surprised. He reached out to take it and...

"If you don't want it, I'll take it!" Mortal hopped down, took the chicken and hit Tai in the head with it. After he watched Tai do the chicken dance, he ran out of the room.

"Mortal!" Maria yelled. She looked at her feet guiltily. "I wanted to give that to you because I owe you..."

Tai smiled. "You don't owe me anything!" He stopped and thought. "How about a real kiss?"

Maria nodded and they kissed each other. They pulled away from the other, bright red. "Um... Let's grab our prize and watch Balmung get hit with a chicken."

"_Attention! Anyone in the dungeon is allowed to use a sprite ocarina and teleport out of the dungeon. We have a winner!"_ Reki's voice rang through the dungeon.

Everyone else grabbed a chicken and teleported to the entrance.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THIS BALMUNG OF THE AZURE SKY!" Mortal hit Balmung so hard in the head, everyone thought he had knocked Balmung unconscious.

Balmung looked annoyed as his character started doing the chicken dance. "Damn! Why'd Reki come up with this event...?"

"You were the one who wanted a good event. Think of this as my April Fools Day prank. April Fools!" Reki grinned.

Balmung growled and when the dancing ended, took the microphone. "Alright! Everyone had their fun! The chickens will still be available in the dungeon for another week." He gated out.

Ryo-oki laughed and did the same.

* * *

"That was entertainment..." Ryo-oki yawned. "It's getting late." She grinned and pulled out a remote. "3... 2... 1..."

Ryo-oki's mother screeched downstairs. "A MOUSE!"

"April Fools Mom! It's a remote controlled rat!"

* * *

Had to end it with some kind of joke. Runescape owns the Rubber Chicken that makes you do the Chicken Dance. All I own is my computer (brother takes computer) Well... Not anymore! Anyway, thanks zeldalover for helping me come up with this joke! I am eternally grateful! I hope it had enough romance between Maria and Tai for you too. Anyway, BYE! 


	11. Login 11: Saving Earth

**Login 11: Saving Earth**

Long story on this... It was just sort of random if anything...

* * *

"I wonder who's on..." Ryo-oki sighed. Her computer had broken down, and she had just finished installing all of the software for "The World" on her new computer. "Oh well. Won't know until I log in!"

* * *

Email: Kai

Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while! I was hoping we could go on a dungeon adventure! You can pick whatever area you like.

Reply

Thanks! I'm glad you're still on!

Email: Yamiyuki

Hello. Can we go on a dungeon adventure? I have the perfect area. 'Silent Dark One's White Devil'. Bring whoever you like... Except that Mortal.

* * *

Ryo-oki logged in and invited Kai and Yamiyuki into her party.

"Hey! Haven't seen you. I thought you quit." Kai laughed.

"You kidding? She'd never quit." Yamiyuki laughed.

Ryo-oki stared past them. "Who's that?"

"Who's who...?" Kai turned.

The girl they were staring at had short black hair with a blue sheen. She had purple eyes and a lot of different kinds of make up. She had mascara tipped with purple, blue eyeliner that went into a weird pattern next to her eyes, and pink eye shadow. She had dark purple lipstick. She was wearing a black dress that went to a little above her knees and the bottom and sleeves were trimmed with purple lace. Long blood red gloves covered her hands up to her elbows. She wore knee high socks covered with roses and black point shoes. She carried a wand with a moon at the top. "What?" She asked, riding up on her Rocker Grunty. "What's with you guys?"

"Wow! A Rocker Grunty?" Kai said in surprise.

"I love your outfit!" Yamiyuki smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Faye." She smiled. "Welcome to Earth!" She yelled to Crimsoncat, who just logged in. "Our defenses suck, so please don't blow us up... Maybe Bush. Thank you! Have a nice day!"

"Hey! A fellow Hacker!" CC yelled happily.

"Yup! I just started 'The World', but I'm already a level 50, no hacking involved!"

"Yar!" Mortal jumped down from the roof of a house. "Let's see... 2 crazy people who are awesome, a person who's afraid of bunnies, an 'expert' on the Epitaph of Twilight, and Miss Not-A-Hacker Ryo-oki. I got your party right, didn't I?" ((We all remember Miss Not-A-Hacker Ryo-oki.))

"Yar...?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Yar! Live with it!" Mortal grinned.

"It's the loud mouth again." Yamiyuki sighed. "Let's go before that dingbat Grunty shows up."

"Who are you calling a 'dingbat', CLANG!" PKG yelled.

"Shut up." Mortal threw a cup of instant ramen at PKG.

"NO! THE RAMEN!" CC yelled.

Ryo-oki sighed. "Come on! Let's get going."

"I wanna come!" Faye gave Ryo-oki her member address.

Ryo-oki invited Faye and CC to her party. "'Silent Dark One's White Devil'!"

"It's so cold!" Faye's Rocker Grunty complained.

"Quit complaining. Let's find the dungeon." Ryo-oki turned and they hiked threw the snow.

"I can't feel my toes." Crimsoncat complained. "I think the Sea Monkeys ate them..."

"Um... First of all, Sea Monkey's don't exist on 'The World' and would not be in this area. Second, you can't feel anything on 'The World'." He saw CC eating some Ramen. "Are you listening to me!"

"Nope." CC said, slurping some Ramen. ((We all knew that would happen...))

Ryo-oki sighed and dragged CC to the dungeon. They ran down all of the floors toward the boss room.

"We beat the monster, we get the treasure." Faye explained. "It's really easy."

They walked into the room. A Long Arm wearing gray appeared. "Hello." She said calmly. "My name's Renaye. Doesn't matter though. You'll all die to my Data Bug." A giant black butterfly appeared. "Take them down Blackerfly!"

"Pathetic name..." Faye frowned. "Besides, we have 2 hackers on our side." She pointed her wand at it. "Die!" Nothing happened. "... Well, I'm outta ideas."

Ryo-oki shook her head and pointed her bracelet at the thing. "Break its barrier guys!" She yelled.

Everyone worked together to finish it off.

"Take this!" Faye yelled, blasting the shit out of the monster with a high level spell.

"Finally! Data DRAIN!" Ryo-oki drained the monster.

Crimsoncat smiled. "Bye-bye!" She sliced the monster in half.

"Man! That was an awesome monster!" Faye screamed. "Get back her Renaye! I wanna know how you made that!"

"Why...?" Kai gave her a strange look.

"Because! I wanna make a hair piece or something like that!" Faye yelled.

Yamiyuki shook her head. "Must you be so loud? Let's just grab the treasure."

Ryo-oki opened the treasure and... "What the hell...?"

"Sweet!" Faye took a black and red butterfly hairpin and some weird robotic looking ears. "Just what I wanted! I butterfly and Chobits Ears!" ((Don't ask. Tiffany, creator of Faye likes it. She asked.))

"What's a Chobit...?" Kai asked.

"Chobits is an anime about persocoms and all this other neat stuff!" Faye said, all offended. "How can you not know my life's story?"

Crimsoncat stared. "Never read that Ryo-oki. Trust me, that's one of the biggest Hentai things ever made."

Ryo-oki stared at what was left in the box. "A... Penguin?" She pulled out a stone penguin.

"I know what that is!" Lightbreeze suddenly appeared behind them. "If you have a secret base, that's a decoration."

Everyone jumped. "Don't do that!" Everyone shouted.

Lightbreeze smiled. "Tomorrow, want me to help you get a secret base started? It can be a secret club for us all!"

Ryo-oki smiled. "Alright, but it's getting late. Bye guys!" Ryo-oki logged out.

* * *

Ryo-oki sorted through her email. "Good! Oh shit!" She looked at her clock. "It's 11 already!" She turned off the light and hoped her mom didn't realize how late it was.

* * *

Credits (I'll never escape these)

Tiffany created Faye.

Well the return of Kai and Yamiyuki! Faye was a funny character too. I'm working on bringing all of the characters back, so please don't complain that So-and-so hasn't been in for forever. Just say that they haven't appeared for so many chapters and leave it at that, OK? Anyway, Bye guys!


	12. Login 12: Death

**Login 12: Death**

I know I haven't updated for a while. Sorry!

* * *

"Wow... I didn't know there were so many things you could put in a secret hideout..." Ryo-oki said in amazement.

"Oh yeah! There are a ton of things with the secret base I haven't told you yet! Now that it's set up, you need a way to access it." Lightbreeze explained.

"Huh? Um... I guess anyone with my member address if I'm inside."

A symbol glowed on Mac Anu's alleyway wall.

"There! All set!" Lightbreeze smiled. "g2g. Bye Ryo-oki!" She logged out.

A tall man wearing black walked around the corner. "My, my... What a beauty. Never thought I'd find someone as pretty as you back here." He smiled.

Ryo-oki tried to smile, even though it was obviously weak. "And you are?"

"I should have introduced myself, great .Hacker Ryo-oki. My name is Death." He grabbed Ryo-oki's chin and forced her to look up into his red eyes. "Such beauty..." He said again. "I wonder what it tastes like..." He bent his head lower to kiss her.

'_What the! What's with this freak!'_ Ryo-oki wanted to flee. She wanted to run into the safety of her new base. If only she could reach the symbol. She tried, but suddenly, she couldn't move. _'What's happening! Why can't I move!'_

"Hey! Leave Ryo-oki alone!" Riku ran into the alley.

"Hmph... Looks like our fun is over Miss Ryo-oki. What a shame." Death logged out.

"Are you OK? Why didn't you scream for help?" Riku asked, worried.

"I don't know... I couldn't move or say anything..." Ryo-oki blushed slightly. "Maybe I was so scared, I couldn't move...?"

Riku laughed. "Oh well. Hey! Sora won tickets for the first showing of the Kingdom Hearts movie. He had 2 extra tickets, so how about we go?"

Ryo-oki's eyes lit up. "Really! The KH movie!" ((I wish it would happen...))

"Yup. I'll pick you up at 2, OK?"

Ryo-oki nodded happily.

* * *

**_The Next day..._**

"YAY! The KH movie was a blast!" Ryo-oki cried.

"I cried when Sora and Kairi had to split up." Keiko said, still teary eyed. ((Yup! They still exist! Keiko is Kairi online, and Sora is... Sora.))

"Who cares about the mushy parts? I thought the animation was awesome!" Sora laughed. "And when they went 3D at the end with a super version of the clip at the end... That was so cool!"

"Are you a computer nerd or something Sora?" Ryo-oki asked.

"No!" He did that shifty eye thing that it a lot of anime. "Alright... I am..."

"We all know he's going to one day be richer than Bill Gates with some superpower of a software." Keiko whispered to Ryo-oki.

Rei smiled. "I'm glad our cosplay stuff came in handy for once." Rei had dressed up as Riku, Sora as well... Sora... And Keiko as Keiko.

"I fell so left out..." Ryo-oki said sarcastically. She had cosplayed as Namine.

"Can't wait for the sequel to come out!" Sora laughed.

"I'll walk you home Ryo-oki." Rei offered.

"Oh yeah! You 2 are going out! I completely forgot!" Sora said loudly.

Keiko grabbed his arm. "Come on Sora! Why don't you walk me home?" She winked at Rei and started dragging Sora off.

Rei smiled as they reached Ryo-oki's house. "Let's meet on 'The World' later, OK?"

Ryo-oki nodded happily. "Alright. See you then."

* * *

"Grr... What does she see in that guy anyway?" Death growled.

"If you're so upset, why not put him into a coma?" Al asked. "That always makes me feel better!"

Death thought for a minute about what she said. "I like that idea, but I can't. He knows my face. Think you and Renaye can pull it off?"

"What kind of hackers would we be if we couldn't? Besides, he has no idea who we are. We can simply go on a dungeon adventure and sick something huge on him." Al smiled brightly.

"Should I come along?" Ron frowned.

"No, 2 harmless little girls will be more than enough to handle some knight in shining armor." Renaye smirked.

Al nodded. "Yup, yup! Let's go!"

"Make sure he's not found afterwards. Teleport him to a desert area." Death said calmly.

"My, my... What's the leader of Skeith doing here? Shouldn't you be telling your group to put people into comas and not caring what they do with the evidence?" A tall woman with silver hair appeared.

"Go away Mirage. I don't need the Inus group interfering." Death growled.

"Oh! Is that jealousy I hear?" Mirage's red eyes glanced around Death's secret base. "Trying to get rid of Ryo-oki's boyfriend I see."

"How'd you know?"

"Easy. I've seen you stalking her for a while." Mirage laughed and Gated Out.

"Damn her..." Death turned around. "Well? What're you standing there for? Hurry up!"

Al and Renaye nodded and Gated Out.

* * *

Riku logged onto the game and smiled. "I guess Ryo-oki's not on yet. Guess I'll train while I wait for her." He turned and noticed a Long Arm and a Wave Master talking.

"...That man can be so stubborn some times!" The Long Arm shouted.

"It's alright. He's only upset because Mirage was there. We all know they hate each other."

The Long Arm looked over at Riku. "Oh! Do you think you could help us?" She asked.

"Huh? With what?" Riku blinked.

"Our friend logged out before we could go on a dungeon adventure!" The Wave Master said annoyed. She pouted. "And I was looking to finally beating that boss!"

"You see, we have a grudge against a monster that killed us. Our friend said he'd help us, but when we told him what it was, he chickened out." The Long Arm smiled. "Will you help us?"

Riku nodded. "Sure! What're your names first?"

"My name's Renaye and this is Al." The Long Arm smiled.

Riku turned to the Chaos Gate. "What're the Keywords?" ((Riku doesn't know they're the hackers causing all the trouble.))

"'Invisible Someone's Burial Ground'" Al shouted.

They teleported to a barren waste land. "It's at the lowest level." Al explained.

They all fought monster until the final room. "This is it!" Riku smiled. "OK, Al, heal us. Renaye, help me fight the thing."

They nodded, and then Renaye frowned. "Dammit... My... Computer's... Moving... Slow... again..."

"This is how we died the first time." Al explained. "Think you can handle it until Renaye's connection comes back?"

Riku nodded. "Alright. Get ready!" He ran toward the Magic Portal.

A giant metal creature appeared. It looked like it had whips for arms and a large lightning bolt symbol on its head.

"What is this thing!" He barked back at Al.

Renaye grinned. "Say goodbye to your real self." She blew a kiss and disappeared.

Al looked back guiltily at Riku, then faded away as well.

"Hey!" Riku ran over to the doorway, which was sealed. He turned and pulled his sword out. "Looks like I have no choice!" He dodged a whip, but the second one wrapped around him. He dropped his sword and screamed in pain as electricity coursed through his body.

* * *

Ryo-oki appeared at the Chaos Gate. "Where's Riku?" She asked to no one in particular.

"We have him." A voice said calmly behind him.

"Ron!" Ryo-oki jumped back. "Where is he!"

Ron grabbed her arm. "Come with me and I'll take you to him."

Ryo-oki practically fainted as they teleported away. When she awoke, she was in a beautiful gold dress on a pink bed. "What the! Where am I!"

Death walked into the room. "Renaye made a good choice when she chose that dress."

"What! Death! What's a pervert like you doing here? Where is 'here' exactly!" Ryo-oki frowned. _'Great... I'll have to apologize to Shugo for calling him a pervert for so long... There's someone worse than him.'_

"This is my mansion." Death smiled. "Your friend Riku is no more. You see, we've put him into a coma, and you'll remain in one too unless you promise me 2 things."

"And those would be?"

"First, you forget all about that Riku, and second, you marry me."

"What? Never!"

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. You do both of those things, and I'll bring Riku back." Death walked over Ryo-oki. "So? How about it? It's the only way you can both wake up."

Ryo-oki thought for a minute. "Fine."

"Good. We'll wed tomorrow."

"Wait! I'm only 13."

"Ah, but we can be married here and when you're old enough, we'll wed in real life."

Ryo-oki glared. "What makes you think I will? You don't know who I am!"

Death smiled. "Ah, but I know some people who could find that information for me." He put an arm around Ryo-oki.

She felt his hands fiddling with a latch on the back of the dress. She quickly grabbed one of the pillows and hit Death in the head with it. "PERVERT!"

Death frowned, and then grinned evilly. "Fine then. I'll put you too sleep until our wedding." He pulled out a scroll. "See you in a wedding dress." He cast the spell and Ryo-oki instantly fell asleep.

_**TBC!

* * *

**_

Aren't I evil? Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter. I was tempted to name Death Zoge after the other perverted moron in my House of Mouse fic. See you later everyone!


	13. Login 13: The EVIL Wedding Never Happen

**Login 13: The EVIL Wedding**

Ryo-oki's adventures are officially a year old! I can't believe it! I thought I'd have quit writing by now... I guess it's too much fun. I'll finish babbling at the end. I'm starting out with the message boards.

* * *

**Topic: Couples**

I've just realized! Everyone online is a couple if they're famous! Post all of the couples you know of! Please, no repeats! –Rikki-Tikki-Monkey ((Sorry. Couldn't resist))

**RE: Couples**

That Riku and the .Hacker Ryo-oki are the first that come to mind. –Inuyasha Kitty

**RE: RE: Couples**

Inuyasha Kitty? That's an oxymoron! (Collects) –Crimsoncat

**RE: RE: RE: Couples**

This board is for pairings! Not for your stupid babbling, you insane hacker. One I can think of is Kite and BlackRose –Yankee Doodle

**RE: RE: RE: RE: Couples**

Fine! Meanies. Me and Son Goku! –Crimsoncat

**RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Couples**

That doesn't count! Shugo and Rena! –Monkey Boy

**RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Couples**

Hey! Rena's my sister you wacko! –Shugo

* * *

By the time Ryo-oki awoke, she was in a wedding dress. "What...? What happened?" She sat up, and suddenly remembered the events from earlier. "Great... Mom's probably worried about me..." She glanced around again.

Renaye opened the door. "Good morning!" She said, slightly annoyed.

"What's with you? I wanna get out of here!" Ryo-oki yelled.

"Don't shout. I have a major headache and you aren't helping. Of course, no on is. Especially not Death."

"So what's he saying now?" Ryo-oki growled.

"Hmm? Not much. Never does talk. He's kind of rude." Renaye sighed, messing with a flower program. "Oh dear!" She said, as if hinting something. "I forgot to lock the door! I'm so busy with this program; I can't go and lock it. There'd be no one to stop you from escaping."

Ryo-oki stared at her. "What?"

"Can't you get a hint?" Renaye hissed. "I hate you because you stole Death away from me. If you escaping can get him back, then that's fine with me." Then, as an afterthought. "Your things are in that chest there."

Ryo-oki opened the chest quickly and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. She ran down the halls to the door. When she finally reached it, Al was already there. "Don't try to stop me!" Ryo-oki called, pulling out her Heavy Blade sword.

"I'm not gonna. I can't. Me and Renaye got into an argument and she's paralyzed me for the moment. It'll wear off, so if you're leaving, you better hurry. Death and Ron aren't logged in yet. Oh!" Her wand glittered. "There! Now you'll wake up from your coma as soon as you log out! I suggest you find Riku though. Me and Renaye dumped him in some wasteland area."

"Thanks! I owe you guys." Ryo-oki ran into the field.

"We didn't help you at all." Al winked.

* * *

_Poke, poke. Poke, poke._ Riku opened his eyes to look into green ones. "Wha...?"

"I said, are you still alive? Considering you answered me, I'd say yes. Later." Tsukasa turned to leave.

The guy who had been poking Riku was still poking him with one of his blades. "My name's Chaos the Twin Blade. I enjoy poking things." He said.

"Wait!" Riku sat up suddenly, ignoring Chaos. "Where are those hackers?"

Tsukasa stopped. "Hackers? You were attacked?" He seemed interested now. "What would they want with a person like you? Is it because you know Ryo-oki personally?"

"I know. It's all over the message boards." Riku mumbled. "Whoever came up with that board, I should get Mortal to PK."

"Why! Speaking of which!" Mortal yelled, hopping down from a tree. "Here I am!"

"..." Tsukasa looked closely at Mortal. "You remind me of someone..."

"Me possibly!" Sora jumped off a nearby skeleton. ((The .hack/ one. The Sora with the KH design doesn't appear in this chapter.)) He suddenly attacked Mortal.

Mortal blocked, and attacked himself, so they were locked with their weapons.

"Want some popcorn?" Chaos asked, hacking up a bag of it.

"You look like Sora from Kingdom Hearts and Kite mixed..." Riku commented.

Chaos had the weird helmet thing like Kite, except his was blue, and sort of like Sora's outfit, but again, in blue. He even had the black hooded thing! "That was the point." He mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn. "Want some?"

"You're a hacker!" Riku said.

"You just realized this?" He brushed his silver streaked black hair behind his ears.

"You must be a fellow PKer." Sora said.

"You guessed it. I even have a Grunty that kills people." Mortal beamed.

"Really? Wish I had one."

They stopped fighting. "Dude!" They smiled, giving each other thumbs up.

"Aw! I wanted more monkey fights!" Chaos sighed.

"If you're a hacker... Than you **_MUST_** know where Ryo-oki is! Those guys, Renaye and Al, had to have kidnapped her!"

"No idea where she is. I'm not an evil hacker. If anything, a bunch of my friends and me have been slowing down the infection." He hacked up a soda.

"Can't you do something!" Riku yelled.

"Hmm..." A panel appeared in front of him. "Let's see... Ryo-oki... Do you know her username?"

"Huh? Oh! I think it was Ryo-Star..." Riku muttered.

"Ryo-Star?" He put it in. "Yep! She's in a private server for hackers."

"You mean Net Slum?" Tsukasa asked.

"No. This is a server made by a group of hackers. Each group is named after an older virus. She's leaving the Skeith group's area. I can teleport her here if you want."

"You can do that?"

"You kidding? That's easy!" He hit some things on the screen.

Ryo-oki appeared with a loud bang next to them. "What? Where?"

"Yes! I did it! I did it!" Chaos started dancing.

"Um... Is he insane like CC?" Ryo-oki asked.

"I think so." Riku mumbled.

"You know CC? She's one of my best friends! Along with Faye! They were the hacker buddies I mentioned!"

They were already Gated Out.

"Oh come on!" Chaos said annoyed. "Oh well. I'll just ask CC if I can join her in stalking them." He gated out too.

Tsukasa took one look at Mortal and Sora, who looked as if they were pyromaniacs in a fireworks store, sighed, and left.

* * *

Ryo-oki turned off her computer and sighed. "I was only unconscious for 3 hours. Thank god mom had to work today. She would have flipped." Ryo-oki picked up the phone and called Rei's house. "Is Rei there? He fell into a coma while playing the game? All right. Uh huh. OK. Bye." Ryo-oki hung up. _'So he wasn't lying when he said he couldn't log out...'_ Ryo-oki started crying. _'I have to help him!'

* * *

_

Credits:

Chaos: Chaos0619 (Wonderful character, by the way)

Hello everyone! Guess what? This fic is officially a whole year old! My friend, the maker of CC, has decided to draw all of the characters given to me for .hack/Legend of the Twilight Angel in a super party pic! Sadly, it will be a while before it appears on my site. I haven't heard how the pic is going, so I don't know when I'll actually get the thing, and my comp's being a bitch by not letting me edit my homepage in anyway, shape, or form!

I'd like to thank everyone for helping me and keeping me on this fic for so long. I've wanted to quit many times. Of course, you all only know of one time, but there were many others. Please keep reading. Thank you all!


	14. Login 14: Hero of Insanity?

**Login 14: Hero of Insanity?**

Hello! I'm sorry that I took so long to update! I happened to have comp trouble and was on vacation. BUT NOW I'M BACK! Until my comp breaks again that is...

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: I don't remember if you sent me a character or not. I think you did, which means you'll show up eventually...**

**Goddess of No Sleep: Ack! I almost forgot about Lightbreeze! Thanks for reminding me! I'm going to use her in this chapter, don't worry.**

**Chaos0619: I liked your character and he's back in this chappy for kicks! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**MortalSora and Mortal: Yes, I know Mortal's insane. I can't believe someone likes Death... I made him so NO ONE would like him... Oh well... Glad Mortal's happy to have met Sora.**

**KH Fan: lol. Now I can stop the joke with Shugo. I won't quit until the fic is properly ended. Don't worry. They have to beat The Skeith and Innis people, and everyone else. It'll be a while. Thanks for the character, btw.

* * *

**

"So he's really in a coma?" Yuki asked. In the real world, she was 14 with shoulder length blue and purple hair she dyed that summer. Her emerald green eyes were hidden behind purple sunglasses. "That must really suck." ((I changed her age to go to the same school as Mia and Ryo-oki))

"Yeah." Ryo-oki said, walking pretty slowly.

Akira walked out of the flower shop. "Oh! Ryo-oki! Long time no see!" She turned to the door. "Hey! Keiichiro!"

Keiichiro followed Akira. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Ryo-oki burst into tears. "It's Rei! He –"

Keiichiro seemed to already know what had happened. "I see. That's a problem. I'll look into it with everyone else."

"Thank you!" Mia said for her. "Ryo's been down in the dumps, even with school being over!"

Shugo rode his bike by and stopped. "Sad without school? I can't believe it! The newest .Hacker is a crybaby nerd!"

Ryo-oki turned and punched him.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Shugo pinched his bloody nose. "Well, apparently she's not too upset to beat the crap out of me..."

"I'd have punched you too." Yuki muttered.

"But you **_ARE_** a nerd. Well, a cool one, but still a nerd." Mia commented.

"Ah! But he said 'crybaby nerd' which I'm not."

Ryo-oki hardly heard them. She just continued walking without really paying attention to where she was going.

A boy was running in her direction and tripped, landing at her feet. "Sorry bout that!" He said, looking up.

"PERVERT!" Ryo-oki kicked him in the face and ran off.

"Ack! My nose!" He said, trying to stop the bleeding. "Why did I deserve that again...? Ah, well."

* * *

**Topic: Pervert!**

There seems to be a lot of perverts online these days. I mean, I ran into one the other day! He seemed kind of a dunce though... –Mimiru

**RE: Pervert!**

Hey Mimiru! I haven't seen you in a while. I know what you mean though. The reason all perverts are moving to The World is because all the girls wear skimpy stuff. I ran into that same person. He did seem a little behind, but he wasn't a pervert. Did he trip or something? –Subaru

**RE: RE: Pervert!**

That's beside the point! He tried to look up my skirt! –Mimiru

**RE: RE: RE: Pervert!**

When will you ever grow up Mimiru? Ugh, always a child. –BT

* * *

"Hey!" 

Ryo-oki turned to face a Wave Master with a blue shirt with silver things on it and a long white skirt. She had dark skin, long black hair, and dark eyes. Her boots clunked slightly every time she moved.

"You're the .Hacker Ryo-oki, right? You don't look so tough! I have a suggestion! Let's have a contest to see who is better! Whoever reaches the Hero of Zeit statue in 'Chosen Hopeless Cherry Hill' on the Lambda server first wins. Since I know you have a low level, I'll let you take 2 other people with you!" She grinned.

"I accept then!" said Ryo-oki, slightly annoyed. She called everyone, but only Lightbreeze was on at the time. _'And Riku.'_ She thought bitterly, but she didn't want to put him in danger if there were strong monsters. She didn't want to risk him dying and never coming back.

"**Really? You want me to come? All right! Treasure, here I come!" **Lightbreeze had answered. ((Anything that's a response to Flash Mail will be in bold.)) When she arrived, she stared at the other Wave Master. "Who are you?"

"I am Night!"

"Right... Who else is coming?" She asked Ryo-oki.

"Um... No one. We're the only ones online." Ryo-oki muttered.

"Excuse me." A Twin Blade with spiky black hair and blue eyes said. He had a T-shirt and baggy pants, so he didn't seem out of the ordinary. "May I join you guys? I was planning on going there anyway."

"Sure I guess." Ryo-oki looked at Lightbreeze to see if she approved. When she shrugged too, Ryo-oki turned back to him. "Okay." They exchanged member addresses.

"Yippee! My name's Flash!" He said happily. Apparently, he had no idea who she was until... "OMG! **_YOU'RE_** the .Hacker Ryo-oki! Wow!"

"You didn't notice...?" Night said, slightly surprised. "What a dunce!"

They changed servers and went to the area Night had specified.

"Ack!" Flash fell right on top of Lightbreeze and Ryo-oki, so that they were on their backs. "I'm sorry!"

"You're that pervert I heard about on the board." Ryo-oki sat up. "Do you get into people's parties and then fall on them like that?"

"No! That was an accident! I don't –"

"Save it." Lightbreeze answered. "She won't listen. She still calls Shugo a pervert, and he's apologized thousands of time for saving her life."

When they entered the dungeon, Night stopped. "My friend said most of the paths intertwine, but some take longer than others, and some also lead to dead ends. The only rules are: 'You can't interfere with the other party', and 'you can't use Fairies Orbs or Speed Charms'." She nodded. "No hacking to the bottom floor either, if you can do that." She thought for a second more. "That's it. On my count, 1, 2, **_3_**!"

They were off. Little did they know that Mortal, Mireille, Sora (The original .hack one), Chaos, Crimsoncat, and Faye were following them.

* * *

"How much further until the treasure?" Lightbreeze asked for the 25th time. 

"I don't know how much longer." Ryo-oki said, still annoyed. "Ha!" She opened the treasure chest. "Let's see... A rubber worm that makes you do the worm... Halo armor..." She tossed that to Lightbreeze who hugged it happily. "And Twin Sabers." She gave it to Flash. "I have no use for it."

"Thanks! I'm still sorry, by the way, but I promise! I'll make it up to you!" He equipped the weapons, which were half the length of a sword.

"You beat me!" Night screamed. "I can't believe it!"

Mortal PKed her. "Wow... This is a rare rod. Here Mireille!" He handed it to her, who reacted the same way as Lightbreeze with the armor.

"You give stuff to her? She's 4 years old!" Sora hissed.

"I know, but I can't help it!" Mortal whispered back. "Now! You shall give us the rubber worm!"

"No." Ryo-oki hit him with it.

Mortal flopped onto his stomach and started moving like a worm. Then, he suddenly jumped up and stole it! "Ha ha! I can now have even more fun with Balmung!"

"All right!" Chaos, Crimsoncat, Faye, Sora, and Mireille yelled behind him.

"THERE SHOULD BE AN ITEM THAT MAKES YOU WALK LIKE A CRAB!" CC yelled just before they used Sprite Ocarinas and left.

"They stole our treasure!" Lightbreeze said, but quickly returned to the item she had. "This is the best armor I've ever gotten hold of though!" She equipped it. "Let's get outta here now."

There was an earthquake, and Death appeared with a huge Data Bug. "Hi there! Kill them Killer Snake!"

"WAI! I HATE SNAKES!" Lightbreeze cried.

"Die die die!" Flash shouted, his attitude completely changing. He no longer seemed as happy-go-lucky, but a lot more serious. He made the barrier break in a few minutes with Ryo-oki's help as another Twin Blade.

"Data Drain!" Ryo-oki roared, pointing her bracelet.

Flash 5 hit KOed it. "That was a cinch!" He turned and tripped, falling into Ryo-oki once again.

"PERVERT!" She shouted, kicking him in the face.

"Owie..." He said. He grabbed his nose. "Great... Kicked in the face twice in one day, and only for tripping."

Ryo-oki stared at him blankly, realizing that he was the person she'd taken her anger out on. "I'm out of here." She said, leaving the dungeon and Logging Out.

* * *

Ryo-oki checked her email before she turned of her computer. "Hey! A message from Kite!" 

Email: Kite

Apparently the hackers that we've been having trouble with are all named after the 8 viruses that once attacked the world. My guess is that the groups each have their specialty in hacking, like Skeith puts people into comas by killing, and Innis makes illusions in the world that cause comatose. That's about all I can think of at the moment. If I find anything else, I'll make sure to tell you. –Kite

P.S. All the phases are Skeith: Terror of Death, Innis: Mirage of Deceit (illusions), Magus: The Propagation (prolongs the existence, so they probably have bugs that activate when people try to fix them), Fidchell: The Prophet (These hackers probably make problems in the real world), Gorre: The Schemer (Torture people probably), Macha: The Temptress (charms people and then kills them probably), Tarvos: The Avenger (uses people like puppets), and Corbenik: The Rebirth. I'm pretty sure the last group of hackers will be the elite and they probably change people's opinions.

* * *

Credits:

Night: Firaga (Wanna make her part of the evil hackers? I'm willing!) He also gave me the Rubber Worm idea.

Flash: KH Fan

Anywho, if you have an evil person in mind, I will definitely use them. Give me the evil character's name, design, personality, group, and so on. Also, if you have Data Bug ideas for me, I will happily use them.

I am bad at remembering which characters have appeared recently or not, especially with this many people. If there is a character I have not used for a while, or one that you would like to appear, please tell me, and they'll appear soon. Thank you!

And on one last note, my comp has been giving me a hard time, so I have trouble doing things online. Also, School is going to start soon, so I'll have less time to update things. That's all the important info I can give you at the moment.

Until next time, may the grace of the Twilight Dragon be with you!


	15. Login 15: Lightbreeze's New Look

**Login 15: Lightbreeze's New Look**

I know Lightbreeze appeared last chappy, but I wanted to do something with the character. If you go to my website, you'll see a picture of the new character design. I've been wanting to do that for a while, and that was drawn almost a month ago. I asked the creator of Lightbreeze, and she liked the idea.

**KumiAkisura548548: What were we talking about with Seiko and Shura...? (honestly, I don't remember...)**

**Randomguy51: Duh! How could I forget Silber-sama! Thanks for reminding me!**

**Firaga: Ack! I'm sorry about the gender mix up! (is bad with that online) Anywho, I used the video game for the names of the evil guys. Not my fault if the game was wrong, right? What's a Ludicrous Staff...? Oh wait! I remember now... Of course Night can be part of that hacking group. She just won't appear again for a while. Are you a Skeith worshiper or something...? Anywho, Fidchell IS pathetic. I beat him easily. (You're probably farther than me though... I haven't played in months.)**

**Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan: The point was that Mortal and friends came out of no where. If you've seen the show, Sora came out of no where in that too. My bro's a freshman too.**

**AFriendlyPerson and Flash: Lol. Flash must REALLY not be that smart.**

**Chaos0619: I know. It's rare when I update, but I have 8 other fics to worry about too. (I think it's 8...) Was I supposed to email you? Did I...? (is forgetful)**

**Ozzy: Wow, there's someone just as insane as Ame. Have you read KuroKagome's fic, Chronicles of a Psychopath? You'd enjoy that.**

**Kite1763: Did I write profit instead of Prophet? (looks back) According to this, I wrote it right...Oh well. My fanfic, my rules, whether they make sense or not. About the character, if he's evil, I need to know what hacker group he's part of.**

**DarkerLink: Wow, you actually LIKE this? That's pretty shocking. I personally think I'm terrible at writing this fic, along with the rest of 'em. (scratches back of head) I wonder if it's normal for everyone but the authoress to like what they write...**

**Slimjim27: Wow... I always thought people were being NICE to me, saying they liked this, but to say this is the best they've read... THANK YOU SO MUCH! (is crying from happiness) ((Riku: Ignore her, she just has a self-esteem equivalent to that of a rock.))**

Anywho, enjoy the chappy!

* * *

Ryo-oki was packing up her stuff from school. She was still upset about what had happened to Riku and was planning on visiting him both online and in the real world. Sighing, she lifted up her bag.

"Ryo-oki! Ryo-oki! Come to the principal's office," said the loud speaker.

Ryo-oki sighed. _'Probably asking if I want to take some test ahead of time again or something,"_ she thought sadly. How many times would she say she wasn't interested before they'd stop asking? She dragged her feet as she walked toward the office.

"Ah! Ryo-oki! I'm glad you are still here. It's about your grades," said Mr. Desenza. He pulled up a spreadsheet with plenty of numbers. Ryo-oki knew what most of the formulas were because of the 'incident' that had happened when she was 5 years old. ((see Login 6.)) He brought up her grades. "They've been slipping."

Ryo-oki shook her head slightly. "They're still A's. Isn't that enough?" It had been that way for so long, she had never really thought about it.

"Has something happened? Would you like to talk to the councilor?" Mr. Desenza asked.

"I'm not going to say anything to that nutcase, even if you paid me!" Ryo-oki's head shot up. "He thinks that anyone who sees him is clinically insane!"

Uncertainly, Mr. Desenza kept pressing for information. "Then what's happened to make your grades drop like that? They were over 100 percent before."

Ryo-oki just stood up. "I'm leaving."

"Wait, one more thing," Mr. Desenza pulled out a piece of paper from a desk draw. "This is extremely important. You've been sent a notice saying that if you wish, you can change to Miakoko High. It's a private school for those with intellectual gifts."

Ryo-oki accepted the form and left quickly.

"Where have you been?" asked Rachel and Mia when she got out.

"Ooo! PAPER!" yelled a voice. Ame jumped on top of Ryo-oki for the paper. "What's up, Buddy?"

Ryo-oki shook Ame off and started toward her house. "I need to do something. Later guys."

Ame threw a disk at her. "Catch!" She called. "Me and Sora worked together to make you a present! Enjoy!"

Ryo-oki nodded and headed home.

* * *

Ryo-oki put the disk into the drive. What could it hurt? It had to be random, if Ame had anything to do with it.

A blue light suddenly appeared on the screen. It started getting brighter and flying around the screen randomly, with the Chocobo song from Final Fantasy playing. Because of the music, Ryo-oki thought she'd get a chocobo or something Final Fantasy related, but when the light exploded with a loud **_CRACK_**, and the smoke cleared, a tiny orange cartoon kitty appeared. It blinked, confused. A little message popped up saying, "When turning on your desktop buddy, make sure to have speakers on, a web cam, and a microphone hooked up. You'll see why!" with a little heart next to the end of the message.

Ryo-oki checked the settings: the sound was on, the web cam was working, and a microphone was hooked up as it was. "Hello?" Ryo-oki said, for lack of better thing to do.

"Hello!" said the cat back. Was it a parrot program or something? Ame had mentioned them before.

"Er... My name is Ryo-oki. What's yours?"

"What's my name?" the cat answered back, scratching its head.

"You don't have a name? Hmm... How about Neko Neko?" asked Ryo-oki, still surprised by the program's intelligence. Was it an AI program like Aura, or what?

The newly named cat nodded. "Neko Neko is my name!" said Neko Neko happily.

'_Wow... This thing is pretty smart! Wait, she's repeating what I said!'_ "Well then, Neko Neko, I think that's a good name too!" Obviously, Neko Neko only repeated what she was told for conversations. "Do you have a dictionary?"

"Dictionary?"

"Yeah, it's a program that has words and their definitions."

"Hmm..." Neko Neko opened up the computer's dictionary as a little book. "Ooo! So this is it! Interesting!" She already had a lot more words in her own vocabulary. "Now, what would you like to do on your desktop?"

"Open 'The World' please," requested Ryo-oki.

"Okie doke!" Neko Neko said, running over toward the shortcut.

'_Of course! How could I not remember that I added Okie doke to my dictionary?'_ Ryo-oki thought as she put the headset on. Nothing would keep her from seeing Riku today. She logged in.

* * *

Email: Lightbreeze

Hello! I just heard there was an awesome event coming up! The winner gets a new character design of their choice! Can you help me? I found another person who looks like me with the colors:-(. Thank you!

Reply

Uh... Lightbreeze? You haven't given me a chance to answer!

* * *

After touching down in front of the Chaos Gate, Ryo-oki sent the Flash Message to Lightbreeze.

"**Okie doke! I'm coming!"** replied Lightbreeze. She touched down in front of the gate as well. "Let's invite Silber and Ryu! We haven't seen them in forever!"

Ryo-oki nodded and incited them as well. She also sent an invitation to Riku and Crimsoncat.

"**Can't you guys do this yourself? Oh well, as long as I get good money for this," **said Ryu, before gating in.

"**I want all the items we find, or you can give it to Lightbreeze. Don't keep it to yourself! You have to share it with me!"** was Silber's response, before appearing.

"**Thanks for inviting me. I'll try my hardest,"** Riku ran over across the bridge.

"**Woo hoo! Maybe there will be flying monkeys!"** was all Crimsoncat said before appearing with a **_BANG_** in the air, and falling right on top of Silber. "Whoops... I need to work on my targeting."

Silber looked up from his spot underneath Crimsoncat. "Get off of me, will you?"

Crimsoncat looked down. "Why's the dirt talking? OH NO! I'VE LANDED ON MY LOBBERS!"

Silber shoved her off. "I should PK you for this."

"Come on guys! I want to get a new design!" called Lightbreeze. "I know the area! 'Hidden Disguised Mirror House'!"

They were warped to a large place that looked like a carnival. Many characters were everywhere, many in costumes that weren't on 'The World'. Someone with a butterfly mask and Renaissance looking clothes ran up to them. "Hey! What are you guys doing without costumes?" asked the person.

"Uh..." Ryu stared at the woman for a few seconds. "Rena?"

"Yup! That's me! My brother's around here somewhere too, so you know Ryo-oki." Rena pulled off the mask. "I suggest wearing a costume too. Even though it looks like there's a costume of everything, our character designs aren't here."

After changing into costumes, they were all set. Ryo-oki was wearing the costume she had won at the event when she first started. ((it's in the first installment of the series, and the chapter's called Beauty and the... Pervert? if you want to reread it)) Ryu was wearing one black wing and had the Masamune ((I think I spelled it right)) to be good ol' Sephiroth. Silber was wearing the stolen uniform of the Emerald Knights, except it had random red marks on it that looked like blood. Riku was dressed up as Puss in Boots against his will—Ame forced him. Ame was dressed up as Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket with some illegal codes to make the costume look right. Lightbreeze looked the best though. She was wearing a demon outfit, which no one had ever seen before.

"I'm a terribly horrible demon! This is one of the rarest costumes ever!" grinned Lightbreeze. "I'm gonna win the no rule character design yet!"

"What? I thought we'd get to fight!" Ryu groaned.

"We will! You see, my sources tell me that the people who get past round one with the character costumes has to fight a monster, but I'm not sure what kind," Silber said with a nod.

"**All those who are entering the competition, please join us on the stage now!"** said a message from someone named 'Rakgi'.

The entire gang ran over to the stage. A boy with white hair and a yellow symbol was standing on the stage. He wore a tan tunic and was obviously a Wave Master. "W-welcome to the event! My name is Rakgi, and I'm a new a-administrator! I hope you enjoy t-the Halloween c-contest."

"Look! He's shaking!" sniggered one person.

"How pathetic!" roared another.

This only served to make Rakgi more determined. "First up, the rules! Scance?"

A tall person with purple hair walked out onto the stage, with lots of girls screaming "HE'S SO HOT!" He sighed and recited as if bored, "The rules are simple. Ten teams will be selected for the most creative costumes. Those top ten teams will then face a monster, one per group. The ones who defeat the monster first get a special prize; the person in the winning party that struck the finishing blow gets the grand prize of a new character design. Good luck to you all." There were lots of cheers when he sat down.

"Wow! He's just as popular as Balmung..." said Shugo, finally catching up to Rena.

As all the groups walked onto the stage, a man with glossy black hair with jagged bangs and the rest tied up in a long braid strolled up to them. One eye was covered with an eye patch while the other was as bright sea green. His nose for one reason or another had a bandage across it. He wore a chartreuse colored vest with black trimming and fairly baggy forest green pants. "CC! I vas vondering vhere yoo vere," he said in an extremely German accent.

"TOASTY GHOSTY!" Crimsoncat shouted, glomping him.

"It iz **_NOT_** Toazty Ghozty! It'z Blankphantom for the lazt time!"

Ryu and Silber, apparently knowing who Blankphantom was, collapsed in fits of laughter. "Toasty Ghosty! That's a good one!" They both heaved when they could finally catch enough breath to talk.

"Aren't you supposed to dress up for this competition?" Riku asked, confused.

"Er... I vas hired by a noobie, but zey vanted me too vear a drezz."

That was it. Ryu and Silber couldn't stop laughing at that.

"Ballman would g3t a kick outta this!" CC laughed.

"So you aren't entering?" Ryo-oki asked.

Lightbreeze stared at some passerby. "Oh no! There are some more demons around!" she pulled off her mask. "What'll I do now?"

"I have an idea," said Ryu calmly. Leaning over to Lightbreeze, he whispered something in her ear. "That's how you can win without any effort!"

Not before a few seconds of thought, Lightbreeze said, "That works. Ok! Let's hurry before we get disqualified!" She pulled them all onto the stage.

"Hey! That's Iam's group!" Ryo-oki waved.

"Never thought I'd see you here!" Gabriella said, just noticing her.

"Yeah! Isn't this a little bit too much publicity for you?" Iam asked, shocked by them being there as well.

"Let's see who wins!" smiled Chikoro. "But obviously, it'll be us!"

Ryu just glared at them. "Yeah right! I'm—I mean—we are **_SO_** going to ownz you!"

"All right! The competitions about to start! Everyone who's entering better get to there spots!" called Rakgi with a burst of courage again.

After a couple of minutes, Balmung, one of the judges was getting attacked by fangirls. He shuddered when one had said, "But don't you want to feel my entire costume for authenticity?" when all he wanted to do was check a code on the cat ears to make sure it wasn't the same as someone else's. When he, Rakgi, Scance, and Kite—who was only helping because it seemed Reki had gotten the day off and Balmung forget—reached Ryo-oki and the others, they stared at Lightbreeze, who wasn't wearing a costume at all!

"What is this?" Rakgi asked. "What're you supposed to be?"

Lightbreeze kept a straight face as she said in a monotone voice, "I am the evil twin. I am my good twin's exact opposite in every way."

Because Balmung and Kite knew Lightbreeze so well, they had to chuckle. "That's a good costume; it's pretty simple too. It's perfect!" Kite said, enthusiastically.

"I have come to a decision! The top ten groups are named by the leaders. PrettyNpink," a girl in bright pink stepped out of the line with a couple other preppy-colored nightmares, and there were a lot of boos and hisses, most coming from Crimsoncat. Rakgi glared at her, and that made our insane hacker quiet down, "Iam," cheers as Iam and friends stepped out filled the area, "Inuyasha Kitty," a tall silver-haired man in an Inuyasha costume walked forward with other people dressed as the cast, "JosCrox," a cross-dressing cosplay man in a Josie and the Pussycats costume with some others acted all creepy together, "Kitsune," a girl with fox ears and a tail strode out of the line, "Tsukasa," Tsukasa, Mimiru, Bear, and the rest of the gang were dressed up as different fruits, "7th Heaven," people dressed up as Tetris blocks tripped bumped into each other as they inched away from the rest of the people, "12th Unit," people dressed as different soft drinks fell and rolled their way out onto the stage, "Cross-dresser," a man dressed as Sakura in a bunny suit and a girl dressed as Li from Cardcaptor Sakura hopped onto the platform in the middle, "and finally, Ryo-oki!" It was silent as they walked up. Then, the audience burst into animated and wholehearted applause with shouts of "marry me!" and "I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH, RYO-OKI-SAMA!"

"Calm down everyone," said Scance, obviously getting a headache.

"All right, we have our top ten!" Kite said, only making more people erupt into happier fan-ism. "Now to reveal our all powerful monster!"

Balmung snapped his fingers, and ten identical lizard-human things appeared, each holding a sword and a pumpkin shield. "They're not as easy as they seem! Be careful and good luck!"

They attacked. Ryo-oki had to dodge the blow and pull out her ax, since she was a Heavy Axmen at the moment. Riku tried to hit it with his sword, but was blocked by the Jack-o-Lantern shield, and thrown back by a powerful blast.

"Rai Don!" yelled Lightbreeze, getting an elemental hit. The spell almost killed the monster.

"The hell did you do?" growled Ryu, knocking the sword away from the monster.

"Easy! I've been upping my thunder-stats! I knew that the creature would probably be darkness type! Rai Don!" Lightbreeze shouted again, killing the monster.

"That's it!" Rakgi shouted. All the other monsters disappeared. "Wow... That took Ryo-oki's team a whole 2 minutes to kill the monster, and it had 9,999 hit points! Amazing!

"The one to finish the monster off was none other than their Wave Master Lightbreeze! The others hardly got to attack before she performed the final blow with a spell!" Rakgi handed her a book. "When you get the chance, you can use this to change your character anyway you want! The winning team gets this!" He pointed to an empty space in the air, where stuffed versions of the monsters, witch hats, and Jack-O-Lanterns appeared. "All the winners of the costume contest get witch hats and Jack-O-Lanterns, and anyone who showed up for the event, whether they participated or not, get a Jack-O-Lantern for their secret base! Happy Halloween everyone!" With that, he disappeared in gold rings, along with Balmung, Kite, and Scance.

"Well, I'm gonna use this now!" said Lightbreeze, opening the book. There was a bright flash, and Lightbreeze stood, grinning, with the yellow parts of her design now teal. Her hair had become a nice cerulean as well, and her eyes were now a beautiful violet. "What do you think?"

"You put us through all that, and all you did was change a couple of colors! HELL WITH YOU!" Ryu gated out.

"I think it looks great. Bye!" Silber grabbed his items and did the same.

Ame hugged her witch and Jack-O-Lantern and beamed happily. "I shall show Toasty Ghosty what I got from the lobbers!" She left with a loud crack.

Ryo-oki and Riku nodded. "Bye Lightbreeze," they left.

* * *

Ryo-oki put down the controller and giggled. "I can't believe this. That was the strangest event ever."

"Your friends are cool!" Neko Neko said, making Ryo-oki jump.

"Gah! I forgot about you! Where were you? I didn't see you!"

"I was Neko Neko, the character with the orange ears and tail watching in the crowd! I can't have fun too?"

Blinking, and then shrugging, Ryo-oki looked at the clock. "Is it that late already? 'Night Neko Neko."

* * *

Credits (a ton of them today):

Flying Monkeys are officially from the Wizard of Oz.

Blankphantom, PrettyNpink, and the line "Ballman" are all property of KuroKagome from her fic "Chronicles of a Psychopath". I think you shall all read her fics.

12th Unit is actually stolen from Suikoden III

The name Rakgi is actually from Suikoden IV. I just liked the name.

Sephy is obviously from Final Fantasy VII.

The name Scance was from Good ol' MortalSora.

Iam and Friends are from Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan's fic "Log On"

Tohru Honda is from Fruits Basket.

7th Heaven is a show from somewhere... Yeah... I've never seen it.

JosCrox (pronounced Jos-EE-rocks) is from the book version of The Princess Diaries

Josie and the Pussycats is a TV show that I personally don't like, since there's not enough cats. I know they're in cat suits, but they look like the local town whores and are basically the clones of Scooby Doo meets Barbie! Sorry to fans.

Inuyasha is an awesome anime. End of story.

Tetris, yes the game with the crappy blocks, is a game. Yeah.

Yes, I'm dressing up for Halloween and getting candy. I'm being Kaoru fro Rurouni Kenshin, and have the wig and everything. Later everyone!

Word Count? 3,355. O.O;;;


	16. Login 16: Mystery

**Login 16: Mystery**

Now, I'm sure you're wondering what's this all about, but hey, I'm not telling! HA HA! Lol. Anywho, here's the update.

* * *

It was dark and in the empty room. Vines with large thorns that looked as if they could impale a person straight through. The walls were crumbling and seemed to be held together by the vines. Very little light shown through the cracks to brighten the dusty air. The room was strangely detailed for a forgotten server of The World.

Gold rings appeared, and a man with dark green hair and eyes to match the musty room. He wore dark green robes and held a wand with an emerald leaf on the top. He waited, but not for long.

More rings appeared, and his fellow hackers appeared. Death appeared, sitting on the side of a large thorn. Standing next to him was Mirage in her silvery short dress, with multiple gold marks on it. They watched as the others showed up as well.

A tall man with messy blue hair sat on the floor. He wore glinting armor, which shone so brightly, it defied the light in the room. A jeweled hilt glinted every time her moved from under his red cloak. He spun around to see another set of rings appear.

A short girl with blue hair in pigtails smiled at him sweetly. She wore a baggy, lime green sweater over a pink skirt. She shuffled over to the tall man in armor, the bells on the backs of her shoes ringing with every step.

A woman with spiked heels and dog collar around her neck appeared. She had a gaunt face, tangled black hair, and yellow hawk eyes that seemed to glare at you even if she wasn't watching you. She wore ripped clothes that would remind anyone who saw the costume of a pirate captain famous for pillaging millions.

A shirtless man with scars all over him appeared. The character had a scar over a sightless eye so that it remained perpetually closed. He had a large sword slung to his back that was stained with browning blood.

"Where's the Boss?" asked Death impatiently. When the man in green didn't respond, he said, "Thorn?" He waved a hand in front of his face.

"I'm afraid he won't join us," Thorn responded, making Death jump back. "Please refrain from doing anything stupid in my presence," he said in his monotone voice. "I've called you all here for something very important."

The girl in the green and pink frowned. "Thorn, I have homework to do, you know..." she mumbled in a voice out of character to a hacker. She said it sweetly, like she was singing.

"Charm, be quiet," groaned Mirage. "Stop complaining. There shouldn't be anything more important than our mission for the Goddess of 'The World'."

"Go easy on her!" shouted the man in armor. "She's just a child, after all! If she doesn't do what she's supposed to offline, someone might suspect her!"

"Shut up Prophet!" growled the shirtless man dangerously. "We don't need to hear anything from our worst hacker!"

The woman in spiked heels pulled out a whip and snapped it on the ground. "Silence, Avenger!" she commanded. "We have important business that will be impossible to take care of if you keep arguing."

Thorn nodded. "Schemer is right. Let's continue without further interruptions." He pointed to a corner of the room. A girl with red hair and empty sea green eyes sat there, silent as the grave. Her outfit was a blue sleeveless dress with cloth on her arms like gloves with the hands cut off. She didn't notice the group watching her.

"You found Hoshi? Impossible!" Mirage snapped. "We've searched for the months since she was born! Where was she?"

"Wandering in the regular servers as a player character, believe it or not. Aura's only hope to stop us has had her initial program wiped clean!" Avenger laughed maniacally, making Charm squeak in fear and hide behind Prophet.

Schemer ambled over to the AI and lifted her up by the hair. "What'll happen if it remembers its initial program?"

Thorn shook her head. "Highly doubtful. The likelihood of that is .000001."

"So there's still a possibility..." Death grunted. "Well, if she was the only thing you wanted to show us, I'm outta here." He gated out.

"What's an 'Initial Program'?" Charm inquired uncertainly.

"It's the purpose a program was originally designed for. Our Data Bugs' initial programs are to destroy "The World's" data and characters," Prophet replied calmly. He had to force himself to not blush. He had a crush on Charm ever since he first met her before becoming a hacker.

Schemer glared. "Any hacker worth their salt knows that! Why's Charm head of the Macha group again?"

Thorn sighed. "Because of her other self. Macha, awaken."

Charm closed her eyes and then opened them to reveal they were no longer the starry blue they had once been. Now they were a dark red. "Well, enough of this 'cute' then," she whispered quietly. Her clothes transformed to a formfitting red dress. "There. Now, to get to work. How about I get that newbie Rakgi to make an event for our little Ryo-oki to lose?"

"Wonderful idea!" Avenger laughed. "How about a fighting tournament and we cheat?"

"Too simple," Mirage said, dismissing it with a wave of the hand. "I have a better plan. We should set it up."

Everyone agreed and gated out, except for Prophet, who stood over Hoshi. "Well, Hoshi? If I release you, would you help get Charm back to normal?" Even though he didn't get an answer, he took the sleeping program off of her. Before she fully realized where she was, he warped her out into the .Hacker's "secret" base. He knew where it was, but he wasn't about to tell his fellow bad guys.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I wanted to do one showing the leaders of all of the Hacker groups so people can give me bad guys. Check out my website! It's gotten a whole new makeover! 


	17. Login 17: Discovery

**Login 17: Discovery**

Hello, yet another update! I came up with an idea for this fic, so, lol. Anywho, I decided to "Recommend" some fanfics that are somehow related with mine.

**Chronicles of a Psychopath by KuroKagome (CC's creator)**

**Log On! By Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan (creator of the Ring Hackers who've appeared in this fic. She also has Ryo-oki in her fic! Thanks, Pretty Sammy!)**

**DotHack: Lost in Shadows by Gamepunk510 (another 'version' of Ryo-oki appears.)**

**Can You Love a Grunty? By MortalSora (creator of Mortal)**

So you know, I've gone back to past chapters in both this fic and Legend of the Twilight Angel fixing some errors I found. I haven't finished with it just yet, but I have changed a couple things. **Rose (BlackRose offline) is now Akira, since that is the right name.** I read the recent book that came out and it said the name. When I learn Kite's offline name, I'll be changing that as well.

**The Cat Mia from the games is now Mia-Neko**. I haven't finished correcting all of the past chapters to say that, so be patient.

**The .Hack Sora shall be called Sora-PK.** This will start when I finish fixing Mia-Neko and move on to fixing Sora-PK.

Anonymous Coward pointed the Mia/Sora problem out to me, and I thank him/her. I still need to go back and fix it to a certain extent. Lol, thanks for the help!

* * *

Ryo-oki plopped down in front of her computer. Her teacher had called her in after school for no reason! Well, there was a reason, but she wasn't going to tell her mother. Apparently, the teachers thought she should see a psychiatrist about her depression. She couldn't tell them about Rei being in a coma and only being able to see him online. That would have only made them contact her parents. Her mother overreacted about everything!

"Something wrong, Ryo?" inquired Neko Neko, watching her owner with curious eyes. Somehow, she was so real, even though she was an AI.

"No, don't worry," Ryo-oki answered with a weak smile. "Open 'The World' please."

Neko Neko rushed over to the shortcut. "Gotcha!"

* * *

Email: Flash 

Hey, I'm sorry about the other day. I'm a real klutz and a jinx. Bad things seem to keep happening to me. Like getting kicked in the face. Invite me to your party again, all right? I'll try to help anyway I can.

* * *

Ryo-oki walked down the cobblestone streets of Mac Anu. Kite had wanted to meet her, or that's what Akira had said when her group passed the Flower Shop as usual.

She found the wall where the base was hidden. Touching the Chaos Gate symbol, she tried to remember how it worked again. A panel appeared. Quickly, Ryo-oki entered the password, Darkness Before Dawn, and shouted, ".Hacker Ryo-oki!"

She was warped to the familiar white room. She'd been trying to convince Kite to decorate it a little more. So far, all they had were a couple of Screen-Shot posters of all the original .Hackers fighting together against what was originally a dragon monster. Crimsoncat had edited the monster in the picture to look like a giant Data Bug for the snapshot. A blue throw rug was on the floor, ending before a small coffee table and the original couch that Kite normally fell asleep on.

Kite's character was standing blankly in front of someone. _'He must have walked away from the terminal,'_ thought Ryo-oki as she ambled up to him.

Rings glowed behind her as Mia-Neko and Elk appeared in the base. "Is Kite AFK?" Elk asked, disappointed. "We needed to ask him something important!"

Ryo-oki by now had figured out most of the computer shorthand. AFK, Away From Keyboard, took her forever to figure out.

"I'm back," murmured Kite. "I just needed to take the tea off before it exploded or something." His voice was slightly shaky. "Sorry if I sound tired, but I caught the flu."

"Who's the little girl behind you?" inquired Mia-Neko, eyeing the child as if she were dangerous. "Something's just not right about her."

"I don't know. She's just been sitting there like she's in a trance." Kite knelt down next to the girl and sighed.

The girl was small, designed to look 8 or 9 years old. She had reddish-brown hair and bright sea green eyes that vaguely showed an expression. Her sleeveless blue dress had a ruffled skirt ending just above her knees. Cloth covered her arms, starting above her elbows and ending at her wrists like incomplete gloves. Blue shoes completed the outfit. Her eyes were on them, but it was impossible to tell if she understood anything that she saw.

"I got here and found her sitting here. She's a real zombie," Kite commented, prodding her arm. "Definitely an AI, but what she's doing here is beyond me."

More rings appeared, and this time BlackRose was standing at the entrance. She took one look at the girl and said, "Who the hell is that?"

"We don't know. An AI, I'm guessing," Kite said, still poking her. "I just can't figure out what she's doing here..."

Ryo-oki squatted down next to the AI and touched her with her bracelet hand. The bracelet glowed, and the girl snapped out of her trance.

"Where am I?" the girl inquired, staring around the room like a lost and frightened puppy.

"The .Hacker's secret base. I'm Ryo-oki. You?"

The girl avoided making eye contact. "My name is Hoshi. I thought those stupid hackers kidnapped me!"

Mia-Neko seemed interested now. "Hackers? You mean the Virus Gang."

Startled, Elk jumped. "V-Virus Gang?"

"You mean Death and his group, right?" Ryo-oki stood up and watched Mia-Neko's face.

"No, that's just Skeith. The rest of the Virus Gang are named after the different Viruses." Mia-Neko's face hardened slightly. "Elk, let's go on a dungeon adventure, all right? I'm bored."

"Right behind you, Mia!" Elk called, bowing to the others as he left the base.

There was a little _Bing_ as a letter popped up above all their heads. Ryo opened hers and saw that it was a competition invitation.

It read:

**You have been invited to the Puzzle Champion's Corner! Mazes and Mayhem await all those participating in this new event. A special prize awaits the winner! Party of three people to participate. Three heads are better than one, after all! Head to 'Delta, Hidden Puzzle Master's Corner'. --Rakgi**

BlackRose stared at her invite. "Well, I'm not entering. I can't even last a round of Tetris, let alone this."

Kite glanced at Hoshi, who was watching them with interest. "I guess I'll bring Hoshi along and see if we can find anything out," he said, holding out a hand to help the girl up.

Ryo-oki was already grinning. "I love puzzles! Let's see, I'll invite Riku and Mikicho!" She sent them Flash Mail as she said it.

"**Coming! I'll be right there!" **was Riku's response. Of course, he had nothing better to do.

"**A Puzzle Contest? I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I'll do my best!"** replied Mikicho.

Both were standing in front of the base's door within a minute. "Well, we going?" asked Riku.

"It's been so long!" moaned Mikicho, hugging Ryo-oki happily. "I knew you didn't forget about me though!" She winked as she said it. "So, let's be on our way! What's the area?"

They were already next to the Chaos Gate. Ryo-oki shouted the Keywords and they were off!

* * *

The area was bursting with life as a bunch of people ambled around. They guessed many of the girls weren't there for puzzles but another look at Scance. There he was, standing taller than everyone in the area. He was wearing black golden armor that made his hair seem even darker and his crimson eyes almost like drops of blood.

Rakgi was bouncing behind him, trying to get all of the contestants' attention. "Guys! Listen!" he yelled feebly. The dull roar of the crowd talking blocked out his voice, though.

Scance sighed and shouted, "Everyone listen! Sir Rakgi wishes to read the rules so that you know how to participate!"

The talking stopped. Rakgi took the chance. "All right, the puzzle event is simple! Behind me," he signaled to the huge wall behind him, "is a labyrinth. You must find your way through the maze by completing puzzles and using the clues to get through to the next area. There will be monsters to fight, but they will be adjusted to the average level of the party participating.

"As for the clues, you must complete 'tasks', such as answering riddles, trivia about 'The World', or puzzles, none of which will take you much time to complete. You will then receive a clue that will lead you down the right corridor. Everyone will be placed in different places around the maze, and have to reach the middle. The first to reach the middle gets the super secret prize!"

"This doesn't sound too hard," Riku commented as Rakgi rambled on about 'fair play' and other necessary things.

"If you miss the question, you will reach a dead end," Rakgi said. "If you run into a dead end, you will be launched from the dungeon. You don't have to solve the riddles to continue, but it helps. If you take the wrong corridor, but it eventually connects with another that isn't a dead end, you will have to fight a monster. Also, you are not allowed to Flash Message anyone to get the answers. Try to solve the riddles among yourselves, all right?"

Everyone cheered as Scance took the stage. "Good luck to you all. If you are not participating, please Gate Out, or you'll be placed into the event anyway. You have five minutes to prepare." He turned and touched the air before him, making a keyboard appear. Typing on it, he nodded to Rakgi. "The administrator's end is all set."

Many gold rings appeared as people left the grassy meadow. Mostly Wavemasters and other more magical players were left. Most fighter-type users joined for the monsters, not for the puzzles.

"All right, we're all ready!" Rakgi shouted. "Ready, steady, GO!"

Gold rings surrounded everyone. The group was teleported to somewhere in the labyrinth. Walls towered over them on their left and right. The group nodded and rushed forward.

There was a split and an NPC like in the Root Towns was standing in their path. "What kind of dress can't you wear?" he asked.

"'Scuse me?" Riku wondered out loud.

"What kind of dress can't you wear?" The NPC repeated.

"I know this one! An Address!" Ryo-oki said proudly.

"Correct! The clue is: Color of water."

"That's blue, isn't it?" asked Mikicho.

The next doorway had signs over it that had 'Blue', 'Green' and 'Clear' written on it.

"Clear! Water doesn't have a color!" Riku pointed out. They ran down the passageway to another gate, this one with 12 paths.

The NPC standing there said, "I only have one riddle for you. Answer correctly, and you'll know which door to head through.

"In Revelations, there were 12 stones that were to become the foundations for the 12 gates on the walls in New Jerusalem. Which of these is the Second True Treasure?" he asked.

Michiko thought for a moment. "I don't know anything about that!" she finally cried.

"Amethyst," replied Riku.

"Now, what does it represent besides the second true treasure?"

Ryo-oki handled this one. "Well, Revelations is where the Birthstones thing came from. The second treasure was used as the birthstone for February, so..." She pointed to the gate that said February. "Let's go!"

They continued through the dungeon like this. Finally, they reached one that stumped them. "What was 'The World' based on?" inquired this NPC.

They all glanced at Mikicho. She was the veteran player among them. "It was the 'Epitaph of Twilight', right?"

"Correct!" he said. A young man, not some old guy like the others, voiced this one. "Now, in the poem, they were trying to fight something. Find it."

They glanced at the different pictures on the walls. Unlike the riddles before, this one seemed impossible without asking for help. Mikicho pointed to the one with wavy lines. "I remember someone named Wiseman mentioning this once. He called it 'The Cursed Wave'. Let's go!"

The group nodded and ran into the final room. Rakgi stood on the platform in the center. "Congratulations," he said, but he seemed slightly less energetic than before. His voice was flat, like he was in a trance. "You guys are the first ones here."

"So what's our prize?" asked Michiko excitedly.

A woman in a blood red dress stepped out from behind him. Her long, wavy blue hair framed a gorgeous face. She looked like a Goddess, the way she walked and wrapped her arms around Rakgi's neck from behind. She whispered something into his ear.

"You won something great indeed," he said. "You're all going to be turned into viruses now."

"What!" the group cried, jumping back a few paces.

The woman smiled mischievously and twirled a strand of Rakgi's hair with her finger. "That's right. And you'll have the honor of falling to the leader of the Macha group!"

"Not if we beat you first!" Riku shouted, drawing his sword.

"Hmph. Oh, Kuro!" the woman called.

Gold rings appeared and a Long Arm appeared. "Yes Lady Charm?"

"Take care of them," she said, Gating Out while still embracing Rakgi. He vanished as well.

The man who'd just appeared turned his gray-eyed gaze on them. He had black hair that ended at the middle of his back. He was wearing all black, making what little skin showed under the long sleeves appear pale and him darkly handsome. "Why would Lady Charm be so afraid of you?"

Mikicho and Riku stared at him, lowering their weapons slightly. "How can you not know Ryo-oki! She's been all over the BBS!"

His eyes fell onto her bracelet. "I see... So you're another one of Aura's pathetic attempts at stopping us." He laughed. He snapped his fingers and a giant worm-like creature appeared. "Hope you all make it to the hospital in one piece," Kuro said sarcastically as he gated out after his master.

Ryo-oki noticed that her Blade Master sword had just turned into a Lance for a Long Arm. "Okay... We're in trouble..."  
"No we aren't!" Mikicho shouted. She slashed the monster hard with her spear.

Riku tried to slice the monster, but instead it hit him hard in the back. He was thrown forward by the hit, his character blinking red.

"Pha Repth!" Mikicho shouted, healing Riku. "Careful!"

And so everyone attacked, trying to defeat the creature. Finally, the Protect Barrier broke.

"Data Drain!" Ryo-oki shouted. The blast hit the creature dead on. Its data flew everywhere as it lost the green flakes.

The group quickly whittled down its health, now that it had only 6,200 hit points. Finally, it turned black and fell to the ground with a dull thud.

More gold rings appeared. Kite, Scance, Shugo, and Hoshi appeared instead of the hacker they'd been expecting. "Is everyone all right?" Scance bellowed.

"We're fine," muttered Ryo-oki. Riku gave her a Health Drink he'd picked up as they'd wandered through the dungeon.

"Thank the Twilight Dragon!" Kite gave a sigh of relief. "A sick person shouldn't have to deal with this..."

Hoshi hopped down from the stage and ran over to Ryo-oki. "Are you all right?" she asked. Worry spread across her face as she saw Riku collapse to his knees.

"I'll be fine," Riku reassured. He didn't even try to stand up. "Let's just get out of here!"

"There's a problem with that," stated Scance flatly. "Almost everyone who has competed in this event made a wrong turn. It seems those hackers replaced every monster with a Data Bug! All those who managed to make a decent wrong turn to a dead end was teleported back to Root Town safely, at least."

"So... All the competitors went into comas!" Mikicho said, shocked.

"No, I managed to get to a bunch of them and Shugo handled the other half. No one was hurt, thankfully." Kite groaned. "I gotta go. I need to lie down for a while..." He Gated Out.

Scance smiled grimly. "After that, you guys deserve the prize. Take it, it's yours." He handed all three of them something called 'Lucky Shoes'—light armor that gave them some status spells that were very useful. In fact, the equipment was better than the level 40 leg armor Ryo-oki already had, even though the Lucky Shoes were only level 24.

"Thank you," Mikicho giggled happily, equipping the item.

"Let's get outta here before something else happens," murmured Riku.

Ryo-oki agreed, and they all Gated out.

* * *

"First we find a mysterious AI in our base, and then we meet Charm! Something's going on here," muttered Ryo-oki as she flopped onto her bed. "What do those hackers want, anyway?"

Neko Neko blinked on the screen. "Maybe they just want some friends!" she suggested.

"Doubt it. If they did, they're going around about it all wrong." Ryo-oki heard the phone ring and picked it up. "Hello?"

"This is Rei's mother," said the woman on the other end. "I just wanted to let you know that he's gotten worse." She sounded as if she were about to cry. "They say he might even die!"

Ryo-oki shot up. "What? No! Don't worry! He'll be fine!" When the sobbing on the other end stopped with a _click_, Ryo-oki thought, _'If we don't hurry, Riku might not have a body to return to!'

* * *

_

Credits:

Kuro: Kite1763 (thanks for the evilly guy!)

Giant Worm idea: Firaga

.Hack/Sign people for originally coming up with the riddle about the Amethyst.

Thank you Minamoto Izumi for telling me the riddle with the Amethyst!

If I haven't shown a character in a while, please tell me! There are so many that I don't even remember when they last showed up! Thank you!

I am still excepting bad guys. I need Name, Design, Personality, Character class, Hacker group, etc. Thank you in advance!

Well, that's it for now. I hope you liked the chapter. Might not be my best, but that's because I was updating this while thinking to hard about my Inuyasha Vs. The Computer fic and my Light in the Darkness fic. See you all later!


	18. Login 18: Vanquished

**Login 18: Vanquished**

* * *

It's been a while people! Like, almost a year... Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy! All right, with other fics too... 

Anywho, same as usual... **If a character hasn't shown up in a while, please tell me! **Obviously, after a year, I don't remember all of the characters I've used in the past few chapters. Tell me if there's one that's been buried for a while, k?

Death strolled into the bright colored castle that served as Charm's hide out. The walls of the corridors within shimmered every color of the rainbow as he ambled past. A large door in a heart shape blocked the final room. He knocked, and it creaked open. "Charm, I need to speak to you," he said with a grin, "about my next plan."

Charm sat up in the large plush bed in the chamber, her crimson dress shimmering in the dim light. "Oh, it's you," she said flatly, stroking something next to her. Death practically glared when he saw that it was the still-stunned administrator Rakgi. "I'm busy, so if you don't mind."

"I thought you were done with your little boy toy," he replied coldly. "Why are you still wasting time with it?"

She smiled darkly, making Death's heart skip a beat. "_It_ proved to be quite useful, unlike you." Charm gently lifted the limp figure of Rakgi and laid him on her lap. She stroked his hair and kissed his ear gently. "I suppose anything's more useful than you, though."

Irritated, Death stormed up to Charm and drew his sword. He struck Rakgi with it. "Then I'll just have to get rid of Ryo-oki! Boss'll be happier with me than a whore like you!" He turned and stormed out.

Charm's blood red lips parted in an icy smirk. "Good luck, Death. You'll need it."

Ryo-oki booted up her computer in silence. "'The World,' Neko Neko," she sighed.

Neko Neko tilted her head. "Are you all right, Ryo-oki-Chan? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine. 'The World,' please."

Neko Neko's ears drooped as she hit the icon for "The World." "I hope you feel better after you decapitate a few dozen monsters," she said as Ryo-oki put the headset on.

* * *

**Topic: Challenge**

A challenge over Riku's fate. Shall we play? Meet me in the Cathedral. Our game will start when you come. –Anonymous

_Could this be Death posting? _Ryo-oki thought, shocked. She logged in as quickly as her fingers would allow.

* * *

Mac Anu was the same as always, except with one exception. Everyone was talking about the recent "challenge" on the board. Someone touched Ryo-oki's shoulder, making her spin around. Scance whispered, "Do you know who could have posted that? Or where Rakgi could possibly be?" 

Ryo-oki shook her head. "I have no idea." She gripped her wrist with the bracelet. "Kite might know, but I have to ask him, and he's not logged on."  
"No one has seen Rakgi since the incident. If you find where he is, please alert the administrators." Scance nodded his goodbye and logged out.

Ryo-oki was deep in thought as she warped into the .Hacker's base. Sitting inside were two familiar faces, Tai and Maria. Both were talking to Hoshi, who had recently taken up residence there. Rings appeared, and Shugo walked up to the three. "You guys see that message on the board?"

"I'm worried," Ryo-oki commented. "Should we go to **Delta, Hidden Forbidden Holy** **Ground**?"

"But who posted it? Seriously!" Tai stood up. "Who would make a challenge like that public?"

Hoshi hugged her knees. "The only one who would be so foolish and desperate enough to is Death." She pushed herself off the ground. "I want to come too."

"You can't!" Maria said quickly. "It'll be dangerous!"

Hoshi smiled. "I'm an AI, remember? I can handle myself. Besides," she added, "I want to know why they kidnapped me in the first place and erased my memory."

"She has a good point," Shugo said, "but so does Maria. There was a reason they erased your memory, and that's all the more reason for you _**NOT**_ to go. Stay here, Hoshi."

Hoshi pouted and crossed her arms defiantly. "I want to go—no—I _**HAVE**_ to go. I don't know why, but," she looked down at her hands, "I get this feeling that I have to go with you guys."

Shugo sighed. "Fine. So, who will be going to fight Death?"

Maria and Tai nodded to each other. "We'll help!" they said in unison.

"Well, then I stay here and tell Kite when and if he ever gets here. Hurry back, all right?" Shugo grinned. "Make sure you wipe the floor with that guy!"

Ryo-oki gave a halfhearted thumbs up. "I'll call Riku, too."

"**We're taking on Death? I'll be there in a few!**" Riku warped into the base. "All right, let's finish that freak."

Ryo-oki nodded and they warped through the Chaos Gate.

"In the Cathedral?" Maria suggested when they noticed the path to the great church was barren. "I mean, he's a hacker, so he wouldn't be hanging out in plain sight."

Ryo-oki hesitated as the others went ahead. Riku put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll kick his ass!"  
"But what if we don't?"

Riku paused before saying, "It's too late to be having second thoughts about being a hero. Besides," he added, "if it doesn't work, we'll just have to think of something else."

"Hurry up, you guys!" Tai called, waving. "We don't have all day!"

Riku smiled and grabbed Ryo-oki's hand. "I promise, no matter what happens, I'll protect you."

"Ryo-oki-san!" Hoshi called. "We have to defeat Death!"

Ryo-oki smiled back at Riku. "All right!" she called to the others. "You ready?" she inquired.

"Ready as I'll ever be," was Riku's simple reply.

The party stepped through the doorway into the chapel. Everything was impossibly detailed, from the pendulum reflections on the floor to the gorgeous alter with Aura's statue. The room was completely empty except for Death, who was sitting at the base of Aura's statue.

"I was wondering if you chickened out," Death said with a dark grin. "Glad you showed up, though."

Ryo-oki drew her Heavy Blade Sword, and the others followed suit with their own weapons. Hoshi was the only one without a weapon, so she hid behind one of the benches.

"You even brought our runaway back!" Death said, cackling. "Thank you so much, .Hacker Ryo-oki!" He drew his own Blade Master sword and charged at Tai.

Tai blocked, and Maria struck him with his spear. Death flinched back as the words _Critical Hit_ flashed in front of his character. His character was flashing. Tai went in for the kill, but was struck hard by Death's counter attack.

Riku dived into the fray, hitting Death with a skill and a shout of "Rairaku!" Ryo-oki joined as well, hitting him with a single, powerful blow.

Death stumbled back and fell to his knees, his character slowly turning gray. "It can't end like this," he muttered. It just can't..."

"Yes it can," Ryo-oki replied. "I beat you, so make Riku wake up from his coma."

Death laughed. "Foolish girl. I can defeat you easily. I still..." He stood up shakily, "I still have something to prove..." His character glitched up. White lines flashed on his character, much like those that appeared in a bugged area. Numbers started appearing on his design. His feet left the ground.

For a moment, he simply hovered in the air. Then, in a huge explosion, his character skin shattered to bits. All that was left was black with green lines running through it, which mutated and grew larger. Horns and claws sprouted. Then, the black and green cracked and red light spilled through, engulfing the area.

As the crimson faded and everything became visible again, Ryo-oki screamed. The area had changed to a barren wasteland, and floating before them was a giant, human-shaped monster holding a large red staff.

"Skeith..." Hoshi whispered, retreating. She turned and ran full force away.

The creature vanished from where it was, and reappeared in Hoshi's path before it's after image had completely disappeared. Hoshi screamed and fell backward. Skeith reached out a clawed hand for the AI girl.

Ryo-oki ran in front and knocked the thing's arm back. She yelled, "You all right, Hoshi?" over the dull roar of the beast.

Maria and Tai ran forward and started slashing Skeith as Riku concentrated on healing. Ryo-oki stayed near Riku and Hoshi, in case Skeith decided to try and attack once again.

"This thing has infinite health!" Maria called over to Ryo-oki. "Data Drain it or something!"

"I can't Data Drain bugs until the barrier breaks!" Ryo-oki shouted back. "You guys have to keep attacking!"

A few more skills and spells, and the barrier fell apart. Ryo-oki pointed her bracelet at Skeith and shouted, "Data Drain!"

The light hit Skeith. The monster roared in surprise, but then swung its staff, causing a gust of air to knock everyone off their feet. He was completely unharmed. "What?" Ryo-oki shrieked. "How could it not work?!"

Skeith rushed over, ready to snatch Hoshi again. Riku blocked the creature. "Ryo, try again or something! I don't know how much longer I can hold this guy!"

Ryo-oki was petrified. How could she beat that thing without Data Drain. Its health was infinite. It would be impossible.

Hoshi touched the bracelet. "Ryo-oki-san, I want to help. Let's try Data Draining it together." She forced Ryo-oki to stand, and pointed the bracelet at Skeith herself. She looked to Ryo-oki to perform the skill.

Ryo-oki took a deep breath and shouted, "Data—" but stopped. Text was scrolling in across the screen in the text box at the bottom. Her eyes widened, but she continued. "VIRUS DRAIN!!!!" she shouted instead, reading the words.

The light that shot from her bracelet glowed with every color of the rainbow. It blasted straight through Skeith's form and spread through the entire monster's image. Bits of the creature were fracturing off. Little by little, the creature was eroded away by the light, leaving a glowing figure. The figure fell slowly to the ground. As soon as his feet touched, a character different from Deaths was revealed, and from his feet, the light spread around the area graphics, changing it back to **Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**.

Ryo-oki approached the character that was standing in the center of the cathedral, dazed. He was a Heavy Blade wearing simple silver armor and had a red headband. On his cheek was a green squiggle that went up and around his left eye. He blinked, his dull green eyes regaining life. He stared around, confused. "What the—? Where am I? Who are you?"

Everyone just stared, until he noticed Riku. "Woah! A Riku design! Sweet! I entered that contest, but it's probably a good thing I didn't win!" The boy laughed. "Name's Hotohoro! Nice ta meetcha!"

Gold rings appeared, revealing Al, Renaye, and Ron. Hotohoro spun around and grinned. "Hey guys!" he shouted, running over.

"Hoto-chan?" Al inquired, confused. Her face then broke into a huge, hundred-watt smile. "HOTO-CHAN!!!!! I'VE MISSED YOU!!!!!" She ran up and hugged him.

Renaye raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ron, who shook his head. They were talking in Private Chat mode.

Al turned to the others. "I say we go to an über awesome area to celebrate! We'll meet ya in Root Town!" She and Hotohoro then Gated Out.

Renaye sighed. "That was interesting at best," she commented. "I thank you for bringing Hotohoro back to his senses." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Hold on a second!" Tai shouted. "What do you mean 'Hotohoro?' Where'd Death go?"

"Hotohoro was infected with the virus Skeith," Ron explained. "When that happened, his character was turned into the PC 'Death.' Since we were in his party at the time, we had the choice of being comatose or joining the Dark Hackers as his minions. As you can see, we chose not being stuck here."

"Can you help Riku?" Ryo-oki asked quietly.

Renaye chuckled. "He should be able to log out right now. When he does, he'll wake up."

The two former hackers turned. Renaye paused, and said, "I suggest you be careful. There are seven other Dark Hacker leaders besides Death." She gated out after Ron.

Hoshi, meanwhile, was staring at her hands. "I remember..." she said. "I remember! I'm here in 'The World' to help Ryo-oki-san use Virus Drain to stop the Dark Hackers!" She smiled proudly.

Ryo-oki smiled, and then frowned. "Oh shoot, my mom's calling me. Riku, log out and I'll visit you at the hospital, k?" She waved, and logged out.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Now, for my usual announcements: 

**If a character hasn't shown up for a while, please tell me! Also, if there are any inconsistencies between chapters (such as the name of the Dark Hackers being mentioned before as something else) please tell me that too!** It's been so long that I don't even remember some of their names! (anime sweatdrop)

**If you want to create a badguy, tell me their Name, Character design, class, hacker group, personality, and anything else that may be of use!**

Oh, and I came up with the Death turning into Skeith long before G.U. was released. I just haven't had the urge to update this story in a while. XD

Anywho, thank you for reading!


End file.
